McLean's Boarding Schools
by KaytieGee
Summary: First Fanfiction. McLean has 2 boarding schools, one for boys and one for girls. But what happens when a party brings the 2 schools together? DxG. :
1. Roommates? More like Suitemates

**Hey! So, this is my first fan fiction. To start off, I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters, blahblahblah.**

**Anyway, you should all know that in this fan fiction, Total Drama Island NEVER happen, which also means the following 2 seasons did not happen.**

**This is a DuncanXGwen Fan-fic. Gwen's P.O.V. Hope you guys like it!**

"Please. Gwen, you know you want to" I hear whispered softly over my shoulder. "It would mean so much to me". I shuddered, trying to ignore the voice coming from behind me. "C'mon, it will be loads of fun, I promise!"

I angrily pushed myself away from my desk and stood up. I turned around and glared at the person who was talking. "No, Bridgette, I don't! Now let me finishing writing my essay!" I said angrily to my blonde friend.

She pouted her lip and whined. "Bridgette, I swear, the puppy-dog look is NOT working on me this time." Her lip began to tremble. She slowly sat down on my bed and whimpered. Ugh, she really was making me feel guilty.

"Gwen, you never wanna have any fun…" she trailed off. That's what got me. "I do so wanna have fun!" I exclaimed. Why did she think I didn't like to do stuff? It's not my fault I'm in all honors classes! And since I don't have parents to nag me, I have to remember to do it all on my own.

I guess I should explain. No, my parents aren't dead. I attend a boarding school, and it's my second year. McLean's school for girls. I have four roommates, well, suitemates actually. Each suite has a kitchen, dining area, small lounge, two bathrooms, and four separate bedrooms. I guess you could say that I'm pretty happy with my roommates.

I turned my attention back to Bridgette. "Please please please Gwen? It would mean so so so much to me if you came to this party!" Her golden eyes were hopeful.

"I… fine… I guess I'll go." I mumbled softly. Her eyes lit up.

"Really? You mean it? Gwen you're the best!" She jumped with excitement, her blonde ponytail bouncing with her. She then wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "You are the best roommate ever!"

"Yeah, Bridge, thanks, but uh, could you please let go?" I asked. The hug was suffocating me.

"Sorry!" Bridgette apologized. "I'm just so happy that you're coming! Geoff will be so happy!" Geoff was her boyfriend, who went to the other McLean school, the school for boys. I only met him once or twice, but he was a pretty nice guy, friendly to everyone, was great to Bridgette, and from what I heard, threw amazing parties.

"So, we'll leave around 6-ish?" Bridgette asked, making sure that it was alright with me.

"Okay. That's fine." I replied.

"Eeep! I'm so excited!" Bridgette exclaimed happily. "You're gonna be all dressed up" she said while pinching my cheeks.

"Haha. Guess I'll finish this essay over the weekend then" I sighed. I always liked to have Saturday and Sunday free from school work. Oh well.

"Party? Oh tonight at… what's his name? Jerry's house? Heather and I are so going to be there!" Came a voice from the doorway. I looked up to see another one of my suitemates, Lindsay.

"Oh really? That's.. great!" Replied Bridgette, trying to be nice. Lindsay wouldn't realize the hesitation though. If there ever was a stereotypical blonde girl in the world, it would be Lindsay. Her motto was that "good looks are what will carry you, brains don't make you pretty!" And I'm pretty sure she has never picked up a book without pictures in her whole life.

"I see you there then! Later Brianna, later Grace" she said as she left my room. I didn't really care that she got my name wrong, again. She wasn't the best roommate ever, but at least it wasn't Heather. Heather thought she was the queen bee at this school, and personally, I just didn't like her attitude. She wasn't someone you could trust.

"Did you invite Katie, too?" I asked Bridgette. Katie was our other roommate.

"Yeap! And Sadie." She replied.

"Well, duh! They never go anywhere without each other" I laughed. Katie and Sadie had been best friends forever. They even dressed in the same outfits and finished each others sentences. Katie wasn't a bad roommate either. I just prefer if she goes to Sadie's suite and they can giggle and squeal all they want there.

Bridgette glanced at the clock next to my bed. "Oh, it's 5 already? I better start getting ready! You too, Gwendolyn!" She chuckled at using my full name.

"Yeah yeah, now leave so I can change!" I smiled as I lightly pushed her out of the room. Now, what to wear, what to wear? It's been so long since I've gone to a party. I looked in my closet, and found a black spaghetti strap dress. I guess it was a good thing to go to the mall last weekend! I took off my clothes and wriggle into the dress. It went just above my knees, and has sparkles all over. I then took out my hair straightener and began to brush my hair. The straightener beeped, and I began to work on my hair. Afterwards, I applied my makeup: dark eyeliner, black mascara, and blue lipstick. I look at myself in the mirror. My black and teal dyed hair reached my shoulder. I took out a pair of black heels and strapped them on. Then, I looked through my jewelry box and found a silver chain with a teal pendant on the end, and put that on. A glance at the clock told me it was 5:50, and Bridgette called my name to hurry up.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" I called back, and left my room.

"Good, we can leave then." Bridgette said, as she turned to me. "Wow Gwen! You look great!" She smiled.

"So do you!" I replied. And she did. She was wearing a light blue halter top dress with a white sash through the middle, and white heels. On her neck was a white heart necklace that Geoff had given her, and her hair was done up in a bun with a few loose curls sticking out.

Katie came out of her room and gasped. "Oh. My. God. You two look amazing!" she squealed.

"I wanna see!" Sadie replied, running out of Katie's room. "Wowie dowie, you two are smoking tonight!"

"Thanks, you guys look great too!" I responded. They were in matching black tube top dresses with pink polka dots. They also had on those silly Best Friends heart necklaces that you would get in second grade. Each girl had her hair down, with a pink clip-on flower behind one ear to hold the hair back. Seriously, they look identical, except for the fact that Katie was way skinnier, and Sadie was pale, though not as pale as me.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys at the party!" Bridgette waved goodbye. "C'mon Gwen, you ready?" She asked as she opened our door.

I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be" I replied, and I stepped outside.

**Reviews? :) xxx**


	2. Pasty at the Party

Wow guys, thanks for the reviews!

ZimBotMagoMaster: **very nice, but is this really a DxG? that's the part i dont like.. so i'm probably not going to read this fanfic. sorry, but is very nice anyways!**

**Aww ****L Thanks though!**

**KTDLover: **Great story! Write more!:D

**Thank you! Here's the second chapter! J**

**DuncanandGwen4ever **:Party! Yay omg so good for your first fanfic. Please continue!

**Thank you so much! **

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

We began our walk to the boy's campus. It was about three blocks away. Still, my feet hurt. I should not have worn heels.

I began to wonder where the party would take place. "Hey Bridgette, where exactly is this party? I'm pretty sure that he's not allowed to have it in his suite."

"No worries Gwen! He said his parents reserved for him around the block to have the party." Oh yeah. I forgot, Geoff's parents are loaded. Now I remember Bridgette saying something about him being allowed to rent a place out once every month. Man, that boy is lucky. My family can hardly afford to send me to this school. Luckily, I got a full scholarship, and they only have to pay for books and other school supplies.

"Well, we're here!" Bridgette said. I looked up and saw that we were at The Island Hotel. "I think he rented out the two back rooms." Bridgette commented.

"Wow, this must have cost him a fortune. This is one of the nicest hotels in town!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you know, Geoff will only throw the best parties" Bridgette giggled as we walked inside.

"Bridgette, babe!" I heard a voice call. I turned around and saw Geoff, who was wearing a pair of plain jeans and an opened pink button-up shirt. At least he wasn't wearing his cowboy hat.

"Geoff! I've missed you!" Bridgette jumped into Geoff's arms and gave him a huge kiss. I felt bad they didn't get to see each other more, due to strict curfews during the week.

"Hey, enough making out, and more partying!" I heard a deep voice call from the back room. Geoff grinned and told us to follow him into the back. As we entered the doorway, we were greeted by the male voice. "Dude, you're the host. I don't care if she's your girlfriend, you got to stay in the party!" the punk said. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and dark blue jeans.

"Bridge, Gwen, this is Duncan." Geoff introduced us. We waved, and the punk nodded his head and said "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I wanna get back to the party. See ya around" and he disappeared into the crowd of people.

Bridgette glanced at me nervously. I know she wanted to jump into Geoff's arms and be with him the whole night, but she didn't want to leave me alone. I smiled and nodded my head towards Geoff. She smiled widely and whispered a quick thank you, then dragged Geoff out onto the dance floor. I sighed, figuring I would have to hang out by myself all night.

"Girl, whatchu doing all by your lonesome!" I turned and saw the source of the voice, my friend LeShawna. She was wearing a tan halter top, and a black skirt, which really made her caramel skin glow. Her dark brown hair was loose and flowing.

I grinned. "LeShawna!" I gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you!"

"Girl, I'm not the one always busy with homework" she made fun of me. "Though I do wish we were roomies. I'm sure Katie wouldn't mind switching, then she could be with her BFF Sadie. Though Courtney wouldn't like that, little priss would whine about their squeals!" She thought for a second, and realized Courtney would never agree. "I just miss you and Bridgette so much!"

"We miss you, too, LeShawna." I did miss her. LeShawna and I were roommates last year. This year, she rooms with Sadie, Courtney, and Beth. I knew Sadie, and Courtney was always complaining about something, but Beth hardly ever left her room.

The song changed. "Oohh girl I LOVE this song!" LeShawna grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We danced for six songs, before LeShawna excused herself to go to the bathroom. Tired, I got a drink from the soda bar, and sat down at a table closest to the bathroom while I waited for LeShawna.

"Well hey there, aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" I recognized the voice from behind me. I spun in my chair and looked up at Geoff's punk friend.

"Look who's talking, you're not exactly Mr. Colorful." I grinned.

"Haha, funny. But as you can see, I proudly support electric green." He smirked and pointed to his Mohawk. "I'm Duncan" he reminded me. "And what's your name again? Pasty?" He chuckled as he took a seat next to me. "So what, your best friend ditched you to make out with her significant other?"

I nodded. "It's Gwen." I smiled "Well, I told her it was okay. She just misses Geoff."

"Heh, well Geoff is always talking about Bridgette. So, I figured he would just run off with her during this party." he looked up as the song changed. "Hey, I actually like this song." He grinned at me. "So, what do ya say, Sunshine. Wanna dance?" He stood up and pulled me with him.

"I… ah. I'm actually waiting for my friend… she just went to the…uhm...bathroom for a minute." I hesitated. I never really danced with a guy before. And I hardly know this guy.

He looked down at me. "And do I care? No. She can let you go for one song" and he pulled me to the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist and led me in the dance. Man, was he a good dancer. I stared up into his teal eyes and smiled. He grinned down at me.

And then I was falling backwards. I gasped as strong hands held me up. I lifted my head up and glared at the man over me.

"What, did I scare you Sunshine?" Duncan grinned down at me. "I just dipped you a little" he said as he pulled me up, still grinning.

"Not funny! You could've warned me!" I said, playfully hitting his arm. Then the song changed. And I remembered, I was supposed to be waiting for LeShawna. I looked around, and saw her dancing with a skinny kid with auburn hair and a blue t-shirt with a weird logo on the front. She looked over at me and waved, and I smiled back.

"See, Sweetheart, she's fine." I looked back at Duncan and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So that means you're free to keep dancing with me" he smirked.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Excuse me, who said I don't have other friends?" I smiled at him.

"Uh, you pretty much did. When you were sitting all alone." He grinned widely. "I took pity on you."

I gasped. "No you did not!" I lightly punched him. "You were just waiting for a chance to talk to me" I stuck out my tongue.

"No, actually, I was thinking 'man, that poor, depressed little goth. She probably needs a friend. Why don't I, the nice and amazingly handsome Duncan, go and talk to her and make her day'." He grinned at me.

"Oh, let me tell you, you did make my day" I rolled my eyes.

He laughed. "I like you, Pasty. You're not afraid to be yourself with a guy you met two hours ago."

I smiled. "Well, what could I say? All the other girls were afraid of your mohawk. I just felt so bad for you." I laughed jokingly.

"Well really, you are one of the only girls here to talk to me like a human being. Not just some juvenile delinquent."

"Which you are…?"

"Yeap" he nodded. "Got sent to McLoser's boarding school as an attempt to keep me out of trouble. Like that's working and all." He said sarcastically.

"Whoa, really? I was just joking" I really was surprised. Personally, I don't like to judge a book by it's cover, and I was just kidding around. I never thought he really was a criminal. "So what'd you do to become a juvie?" I asked.

"Eh, that's something I don't think you're ready to hear" he mumbled. Guess it must be something really bad. His teal eyes were filled with emotion. I suddenly felt guilty.

"Well, hey, wanna go dance again?" I asked. He smiled, and we went back to the dance floor.

**Hope you guys liked it! Reviews?**

**And "The Island Hotel"... I had to! :P**


	3. Introducing Elvis

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**aglmr18** : I love this story so far. Pleace continue. Also, pleace avoid cliches like Duncan and Gwen falling in love in the time of one chapter**.**

**Thank you! And yes, I'm trying to avoid that! Haha.**

**FrankandJoe3**** : **UPDATE SOON! I command you! Well, I don't... but it'd be realllly nice if you did :)

**Yes master! Here is your update! x_x**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**** : **Loved it! Lol I love how you named the hotel, The Island Hotel! Oh and I love how Duncan and Gwen can just be thereselfs together! Then again there always like that with each other. Lol that why I love them! :P

**Haha, I thought I was so witty using that as a hotel name. And yes! That's exactly why they need to be together!**

**AlternativeActress**** : **Love it so far! Please continue!

**Thank you! Also, I'm currently reading "Secrets" and "Bubblegum Chapstick" by you! They're really good! **

**tdifreak55**** : **Omg this is good! love it how you put Pasty in there! Go DxG!

**Thank you! And I love when he calls her Pasty, it was a must to be added. DxG forever!**

**Also, thank you to the people who added this to their favorites/alert lists! You made my day!**

**I'm going to try and post a chapter each day! The story is pretty outlined already. **

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

We had danced and talked for a few more hours until Bridgette and LeShawna came over. I waved bye to Duncan, and followed the two girls over to a table. "How are your nights going?" I asked them. I had hardly seen either of them all night. Bridgette was doing who-knows-what with Geoff, and LeShawna had been dancing with the skinny kid, who's name was Harold. Meanwhile, I had been dancing with Duncan all night. He really was a funny guy to be with. All in all, the night was going pretty well.

Then I heard a piercing voice that ruined the whole night. "Well look, if it isn't Gothika and her sidekick, Ms. Ghetto."

I turned around to see a skinny Asian girl with long dark hair, smirking at me. She was wearing a red tube top and a blue mini skirt. Heather.

"What do you want, Heather?" I replied, trying to keep my cool. LeShawna automatically began to fume. She hated Heather from the moment they met.

"Just wondering how a couple of losers like you got invited to a party like this. Obviously _we_ would be invited" she nodded her head towards Lindesay, who was wearing a pink mini-dress and standing right next to her.

"Oh, girl, you are asking to get your butt whooped. Right here, right now." LeShawna glared at Heather threateningly.

That's when Bridgette stepped in. "Ladies, please, can we all just act civil for once? It's a party, loosen up." Bridgette was always the peace maker. Heather really only was nice to her because she was dating Geoff. Upset Bridgette, and you get on Geoff's bad side. Geoff's bad side is not included to any parties. And no one wants that.

"Sorry Bridgette!" Heather said, pretending to be sincere. "We'll just go over there now!" She began to drag Lindesay away.

"Damn that girl, she always gets my temper rising... ooo how I hate her!" LeShawna vented.

"Just ignore her. She can talk the talk, but when it comes down to it, she can't walk the walk." I said. It was true. Heather started rumors and drama, but has she ever gotten into a fight? No. She's too afraid.

"Well, let's go dance girls!" Bridgette said happily, trying to make us forget about Heather.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna get something to drink. I'm really tired" I said.

"Of course you are girl! You've been dancing with punk boy all night. And oohh does he have some moves, and he's making some moves on you!" LeShawna winked at me.

"What? No! I just met him, we're just friends!" I said defensively. "Besides, he said I was the only girl who didn't run away from him. So it doesn't mean he's into me, he just needed someone to talk to, and also..."I rambled on.

LeShawna and Bridgette interruppted me with laughter. "Oh Gwen that's why I love ya girl!" LeShawna said.

"Yeah Gwen, we're only poking some fun at you." Bridgette said. "Loosen up."

"Haha, you guys sure are funny..." I said. "Now, I'm going to go get that drink before I pass out of dehydration." I waved, and headed back to the soda bar. I grabbed a can of root beer and went outside to the balcony, and sat at a far table. I shivered a bit. It was pretty cold out.

"Here you go." I heard a deep voice behind me, and a jacket was draped over my shoulders. I turned around and looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes. "I saw you were shivering. Why are you out here if you're so cold?" The boy asked.

"I just needed to get away from the noise for a bit." I replied, pulling the jacket around my arms.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes, silence says more than actual sounds."

Wow. That was deep. "Well, uh, thanks for the jacket…"I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Trent" He smiled. There was a gust of wind, and his dark hair blew backwards, out of his face. He really had amazing eyes. "And you are?" He questioned.

"Gwen" I replied. Then there was silence, as we gazed up at the stars. The silence began to get awkward.

"Hey, Trent man, you gotta come see this!" someone called from inside the party. Trent grinned and got up. He turned to me. "I'm gonna head inside."

"Oh wait, here" I began fumbling to get the jacket off "Don't forget your jacket." He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the jacket.

"Keep it." Two simple words that got my heart racing.

"What? No, I can't it's yours."

"No. Here." He took out my cell phone off the table and entered his number. "Text me whenever you're free. You can return the jacket, and we can hang out." He smiled, and went inside. I stared down at my phone. The phone that now had the number of an extremely sweet, cute, and caring guy. I sat back down and looked over the edge of the balcony at the fountain below. Then I heard the door open behind me.

"Hey guys, I found her!" the voice called back inside. I looked up at who was outside now. "There you are, Pasty. Your two girl friends were getting crazy looking for you." Duncan grinned.

"Oh, really?" I hope they didn't do anything dramatic. "How so?"

Duncan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, LeShawna started flipping out and thought that Heather ambushed you in the bathroom. Was going to hit the girl in the face. Luckily Bridgette told her to think rationally. Then Bridgette started freaking out, thinking I slipped some drugs into your drink and started threatening to kill me if you weren't found within ten minutes. I mean, I know I'm a criminal. But really? Drugging a girl I hardly know? Psh, that's so not me." He smirked and wriggled his eye brows.

"Remind me never to accept a drink from you. Ever."

"Sure thing, Sweetheart. So, what was Elvis doing out here?" He questioned.

"Elvis?" I was confused. I'm pretty sure Elvis was dead. Was he on drugs? Was he hallucinating? "Uhm, Duncan, did you slip any drugs into your own drink? Elvis is dead. And unfortunately, there's no zombies around right now."

Duncan laughed. "No Sunshine, I'm not high. And I'm pretty sure I saw a real live Elvis out here."

"The only person out here was Trent."

"Ah yes, that's the name he chooses to go by now. What a sly, hound-dog. Get it? Elvis, hound-dog? Ahaha, I crack myself up." He laughed at his own joke.

I agree, I chuckled a bit, too. But I needed to know something. "Why do you call him Elvis?"

"Have you seen his hair? Perfect Elvis replica!"

"Not really!" Did Duncan have something against Trent? Then again, I don't think Duncan really likes anyone. "He's really sweet."

"Oh, Elvis, you are so sweet." He said in a high pitched voice, mimicking me. "Thank you for the jacket, I was soooo cold. Now let me leap into your arms, and let's go to the Heartbreak Motel" He chuckled at his own stupid joke.

"Duncan!" I said furiously. "That's not what happened, that's not how I sound, and that was the lamest joke _ever_!"

He was about to say something when Bridgette came rushing outside. "Oh Gwen, we thought you were dead. Well, LeShawna did. I told her she was overreacting."

"Yeah, well, don't worry. Duncan didn't slip me any drugs." I smiled at her. Her eyes grew wide. "That was not overreacting! Duncan is known for doing bad things!" she said, defending herself.

"Well, whatever. What time is it?" I glanced at my phone. "Oh my gosh, it's midnight. We better be going, we can't miss curfew!" Curfew was at twelve-thirty, but with the goodbye kiss between Geoff and Bridgette, we wouldn't be leaving for another twenty minutes.

"Oh! Well, I better go say goodbye toe Geoff!" Bridgette said as she rushed inside.

Duncan looked at me curiously. "Curfew isn't for another half an hour." he commented.

"Yeah, but have you seen their goodbyes?" I made a gagging face.

"Oh, I guess that's true." He replied. He gave a little shudder as he thought about it. "Hey, do you know the movie 'BloodBath'" he asked out of curiosity.

"Ohmygosh yes! That is hands down, my all-time favorite movie. I loved the second one!" BloodBath is the most violent, gory, and disgusting movie. Of all time.

Duncan grinned. "Thought so. Interested in seeing the third one tomorrow? We can bring a bunch of people. I just need to be able to sit next who won't be screaming or puking the whole time."

"So guess we'll be splitting a popcorn then" I smiled widely. "Here" I handed him my cell phone. "Add you number in." He did, and asked me to do the same in his phone.

"Gwen, we're leaving!" LeShawna called from inside. "Quit with the making out, and start with the walking out!"

I blushed furiously. I can't believe she said that while Duncan could hear.

"Don't be jealous, babe. I can't help it that I'm so freaking handsome!" Duncan yelled back. He turned to me again. "So I'll text you sometime tomorrow, sound good?"

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!" I waved as I went inside to my friends. Wow. I got two phone numbers, in one night. I guess I should go to parties more often! When I reached LeShawna and Bridgette, LeShawna looked me up and down and said "Girl, Duncan did not have a jacket tonight. So who gave you that one?"

"Trent" I replied with a smile.

"Oh that's my baby girl, all growing up and talking to boys. She finally got over her fear of cooties" LeShawna said as we waved goodbye to Geoff.

"Haha, funny LeShawna." I replied. I just could not wait until tomorrow. Hopefully, Trent would text me to meet up earlier. Then, I could still see BloodBath 3 with Duncan and the gang. When we got back to campus, Bridgette and I said goodnight to LeShawna, and went off to our own rooms. Lindsay and Katie were both in their rooms already, so we each were able to take a shower. I rushed in and out so fast, not hesitating to fall asleep. I couldn't wait for the morning.

**

* * *

**

**ATTENTION**

**I really hope you guys liked it! But do you think anyone is out-of-character?**

**Reviews? ****:D xxx**


	4. Gloomy weather, perfect day

**Omg thanks for the reviews! **

**Emosweetheart3: **Love this story!Update soon plz!:)

**Thank you! Here's an update :D**

**FrankandJoe3 :**To tell you the truth, you could have Gwen throw a third eye and start speaking in a German accent and I wouldn't mind. This story is AHmazin and you need to update soon! I was hopin for a chick fight, but I'll let my own imagination wander as I wait for your update! EEE! Horror movie time! *w*

**Awww thank you! And don't worry, there may be a fight later on! :P**

**luvmyemobud : **No one was out-of-character at all! I loved it! And sometimes u haf to strecth the personalities out a bit to give the story more...you know...umph XD lolz anyways I loved it and I really hope Gwen dates Trent first to spice things up :D In my faves!

**Yay thank you! And don't worry. Things are going to get spiced up a lot! :D**

**xygirl :**I'm really loving the story! It's really sweet. I hope neither Courtney or Trent ruin it. Continue please

**Thank you :3 I'm glad you like it!**

**tdifreak55 :**No no 1 was OOC..well to me anyway :) Elvis..XD everyone ALWAYS calls Trent that (even I do!) Great DxG story! :D Oh and agreed with your responce to my last review,I love it when he calls her Pasty! You should include cyclops in the story! Well I'm done now bye!

**Cyclops might be in the story later on! And I love calling him Elvis! Thanks for the review. :D**

**My phone broke this morning. Had to run around after class to fix it, and it's not fixed. Somehow, I was still able to write this chapter easily. "D**

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a huge yawn. I stretched and looked at my clock. It was ten in the morning. I just missed breakfast. Great. I opened my window and saw grey skies. Hopefully it would thunderstorm later. I love storms. I grabbed a pop tart from my secret box hidden in my dresser. I love pop tarts too much to share them.

As I ate, I picked up my phone to text Trent. But what should I say? I started to get really nervous. Quickly, I typed in 'Hey Trent! It's Gwen. I borrowed your jacket last night. When should I return it?'. I hit the send button. There, I don't sound too eager to see him again, but I still sound friendly. I mean, I do want to see him again. Really badly. But I don't want to seem obsessive.

I got up and searched through my dresser. I pulled out a black v-neck t-shirt with a bunch of white splatters on it. In the center was a white skull. Then I went to my closet and wriggled into a pair of blue skinny jeans. I also put on a pair of black converse. Then, I heard my phone beep.

"Hey Gwen! Do you wanna meet up later? How about that new café at one? I think it's called the 'World Tour Café'. We can meet there at one." I smiled as I read Trent's text message.

"Sure! I'll see you then" I replied. My heart was racing. Excitement flowed through my veins. But, I guess I should finish that stupid essay first.

As I was typing my paper, my phone beeped again. I saw I had a new text from 'Amazingly hot and super yummy guy". What? I read the message. "Good morning Sunshine. Geoff and I were thinking a 7:30 movie tonight. You in?" Duncan. Of course.

"Duh! Wouldn't miss it for anything" I texted back. "Oh, and nice contact name -_-" I added.

A minute later, he replied. "Oh, you love it? Because you think it's true? ;P"

"Uh…sure. That's why I changed it back to Duncan :]" Ha. Got him there.

"Aww babe :'( that breaks my heart. I kept you as Sunshine in my address book" He would! "Anyway, Geoff and Bridgette are going out to dinner before, and they're going to meet us at the theater. I'll give you a ride. See you at 6:45"

"Great, thanks!" I responded. I glanced at the clock. It was noon already. I printed out my essay and shoved it into a folder. Then. I pulled out my makeup and applied a bunch of eyeliner and mascara. No need for any lipstick today.

"Katie?" I called, knocking on her door. "Did Bridgette go to the beach already?" Bridgette surfed every Saturday morning. I think she even taught a class.

"Yeah!" Katie replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going out for a bit. Can you tell Bridgette when she gets back?"

"Sure! Have fun!" I thanked her and walked out the door, grabbing Trent's jacket on the way.

I arrived at the "World Tour Café" at 12:45. The food was styled from all different places around the world. I went inside and sat on one of the couches in the lounge area, watching the TV. Fifteen minutes later, Trent walked in. I stood up, and he waved as he walked over to me.

"Let's sit there" he said, pointing to a table a few feet away. He walked over and pulled my chair out for me, and motioned for me to sit. Wow. So chivalry isn't dead! He then took his own seat, and handed me a mini-menu. We each looked for what we wanted to order.

"What are you going to get?" he asked me.

"I think the Japanese tea, and a garden salad with parmesan on the side."

He got up. "Stay here, I'll place the order" he smiled and then went to the counter. Well, fine. He can hold my chair and place my order, but I can still pay for myself.

He came back and sat down. "They'll bring it over in a few minutes." He smiled at me.

"Oh!" I remembered something. "Here, your jacket." I said, handing it to him. "Thanks for lending it to me."

"No problem. I mean, I couldn't just let you freeze like that!" He laughed. "Unlike other guys, I don't try to be a jerk." The waiter placed our food in front of us. I saw that Trent had ordered an Italian coffee, and an egg salad sandwich.

We ate in silence, before Trent asked "So Gwen, any hobbies?"

I thought for a second. "Well, drawing is my passion. I love it."

"I bet you're really good" Trent said, making me blush.

"What about you? Any hobbies other than lending girls your jacket?

He laughed his amazing laugh. "I play guitar and sing." Oh, a musician! Hot!

"Wow, that's amazing, Trent!" I bet he was really good. We ate and talked, until the waiter brought over the bill. Trent immediately took out his wallet.

"Oh, no, Trent. You don't have to pay for me" I said as I fumbled around my purse, searching for my wallet.

"You returned my 'lost' jacket. Think of it as a reward" He said jokingly and he gave the money to the waiter.

"Wow, thanks Trent" I laughed. He was seriously the sweetest guy ever! We both got up to leave, and Trent held the door open for me as we walked outside.

"Need a ride?" He asked. It was beginning to rain, so I accepted his offer.

When I got into his car, I noticed a CD labeled 'Demo's'. "Hey, is this you?" I asked, holding up the CD.

"Yeah, wanna listen?" I nodded excitedly as he put it in the player. We listened in silence as he drove. When the song ended, I exclaimed "Wow, Trent! You've got talent!"

"Thanks Gwen" He smiled. I realized we were already on the campus. "So, I'll see you around?" He asked. I swear, he looked hopeful.

"Definitely." I replied. I got out of the car, and he waved one last time before driving away. I rushed into my room. It was 4:45. There was a note from Bridgette, saying she hopes I had fun and she'll see me at the movie.

I decided to sketch for a while, and ended up drawing the outside of the café. Then my alarm went off. It was 6:30. I quickly brushed my hair and re-did my make-up. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. Duncan was sitting in the lobby, waiting for me. He stood up and grinned at me.

"You have no idea how excited I am to see this movie" he said.

"Me too!" Then I noticed he was handing me a helmet. "Uh, what's this for? Are you that bad of a driver?" I joked. Hopefully he wasn't. I don't really feel like dying tonight.

"Not exactly, Sweetheart. Let's just say this is one law I actually do follow." he walked over to a silver and black motorcycle.

"No. Way. I am _not_ getting on that thing!" Motorcycles have always freaked me out. Plus, my mom wouldn't be too happy if she knew I was riding on the back of a motorcycle with a criminal.

"Too bad you'll miss the movie then, Sweetheart." He smirked at me. He knew there was no way I was going to miss that movie. Reluctantly, I took the helmet from him and put it on. Duncan did the same, and jumped on the bike. "C'mon Pasty. We haven't got all day. He patted the space behind him. Slowly, I climbed on. "All right, now you're gonna want to hold on to something. Tight."

"What? There's nothing to hold on to!" Oh. My. God. I was going to die.

"Hold on to me." He said. Oh. Of course. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sure you like that!" he called over he shoulder, revving the engine. I was about to reply, when the bike sped off. Terrified, I tightened my grip on Duncan. He was going to kill me.

"I changed my mind! I wanna get off! I'll take the bus, I'll walk, I don't care just stop this thing!" I yelled. But I never let go of Duncan's waist.

"Calm down. I won't let you get hurt. Trust me." he yelled over his shoulder. His voice sounded…sincere. Like he didn't want anything bad to happen to me. Whoa, wait, what am I thinking? We just met. He doesn't care about me that much. I loosened my arms a little. It actually wasn't too bad to feel the wind on my face. It was raining, but not too hard, and I was glad I was wearing water-proof make-up. I laughed as I looked at everything we were speeding by. I tilted my head back and cried "woohoo!" This was so fun!

Then we got to the movie theater. Duncan pulled up close and parked his bike. We ran or shelter, not wanting to get anymore wet. Once we got inside, we looked at each other and laughed. We were drenched except our hair, which had been protected by the helmets.

"I knew you would like it!" Duncan smiled widely. "Oh, there's the two lovers." He nodded his head toward the couple who was coming towards us.

"Oh, Gwen! You're soaked!" Bridgette started fussing over my clothes.

"I'm fine. I'll dry off. Don't worry." Bridgette randomly acted motherly towards me every once in a while. It was kind of funny to see her make such a big deal out of such little things.

"We already got our tickets. LeShawna is saving seats inside. We'll see you in there." Geoff said, and he pulled Bridgette away, keeping his arm on her waist.

Duncan and I each got our tickets. The I remembered our conversation at the party last night. "Hey, juvie. Remember, you promised to split a popcorn with me!" He smirked and pulled me over to the concession line.

"One large popcorn" he told the woman at the cash register. He took out his wallet and paid. "You want extra butter on this? Or a pound of salt?" He grinned as we walked over to the condiments.

"How much do I owe you?" I said, pulling out my wallet.

"Eh, forget about it. My treat." He replied. Oh, no. I was not letting another guy pay for me tonight.

"No, Duncan. I can pay, really."

"Fine, if it's such a big deal to you, we'll just say that you owe me. I'll hit you up on this offer later." He smirked. Not gonna lie, I was kinda freaked out.

We walked into the movie and sat near everyone else. LeShawna and Bridgette screamed multiple times, while Geoff held Bridgette close. It was funny how scared they were. Duncan and I laughed every time someone's head got cut off. This movie was the best. I laughed so hard, I began to cry. Duncan started choking on the air. We were the only two in the theater that weren't screaming, crying, or vomiting out of fear.

When the movie finished, we all met up near the ticket booth. Bridgette and LeShawna complained that it was the scariest movie ever, while Geoff tried to be cool and said it was boring. Duncan and I discussed our favorite parts and laughed about the movie.

"Girl, do you want a ride home? Or are you going with Mr. hot stuff on his sweet bike?" LeShawna asked. I looked at Duncan. I really just wanted to sleep.

"Go with her. It's raining. We can't have little miss Sunshine getting sick." I handed him his helmet. "So, I'll see you around, Sweetheart." He gave one short wave as he walked out the door. We turned our attention to Bridgette, who had just finished her make-out goodbye.

"I'll see you soon Geoff. Love you!" She hugged him one last time. We said our good-byes, and went to LeShawna's car. "Shotgun!" Bridgette called. She always got shotgun.

The ride home was quiet and quick. We walked LeShawna to her room on the second floor, and then went to ours which was one floor up. Bridgette and I said goodnight to each other, and then I plopped down on my bed. I was exhausted, but I had an amazing day. A perfect Saturday. Next weekend could not come fast enough.

* * *

**Sorry for the TxG. I've gotta add some things that are interesting! :P**

**So what did everyone think?**


	5. Pasty for President?

**Thanks for the reviews! Every review means a lot to me. You guys are what keeps me going. Some of these reviews make me blush! :3**

**power of slide :** awww i really like it! duncan is so in character, i love him :) good job :)

**Yay thank you! :D**

**Oceans Eagle: **this is a very good story, cutee duncan and gwen momentsyou've got some good potential, keep updating this story

**:D Thank you so much!**

**tdifreak55: **Stuff! :D hahaha! I'm STILL laughing XDAww DxG are SO cute :3 nice motercycle skillz Duncan,he planned that for sure! hehehe :) that's our Duncan!

**:D I'm glad you liked it!**

**xygirl**:Aww, its really nice, I dont like DxT at all, but I know its always part of the soon!

**Do you mean GxT? I don't like them either! :P**

**DuncanandGwen4ever :**Awesome!

**Yaya thank you!**

**Emosweetheart3 :**Wow great chapter!U r gifted with talent lol!Update asap:)

**Aw thank you, that's really nice! :D**

**FrankandJoe3 :**Not so happy about the TxG but over all, I LOVED IT. So much cute lil flirtin! Update!

**I felt so weird adding in the TxG part. It was…ew. But I've got to make a storyline somehow! :P Thanks!**

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 9:30. I got changed into a black mini skirt with black tights, a black tank-top that said "rebel" in big blue letters across the chest, and black combat boots. I opened the window shade. It was a sunny Sunday. I giggled at my joke. Duncan would have made fun of me.

I headed down to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray, picking up some French toast and scrambled eggs to eat. Luckily, tuition includes food price, though there are some special items you have to pay for. Like blueberry muffins. Yum. I placed one on my tray and smiled at the lunch lady who took my money. You could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"Chef and Mr. McLean are at it again, huh Dorothy?" I asked the little lady.

"Oh you know them, always disagreeing on something!" She laughed. I picked up my tray, waved goodbye, and sat down at a table alone. LeShawna was probably sleeping, and I know Bridgette went to teach a private lesson this morning. Normally, we don't go out Sunday, since there's a 4:00 curfew. Crazy, right? Sunday nights, it was a tradition for everyone to eat together. I started eating my eggs, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh look, poor little gothie has no one to sit with. We should keep her company" Heather. Of course. She sat down across the table from me.

"I thought that we didn't like her?" Lindsay asked. Honestly, she was so stupid. Luckily she is hardly ever in our suite, and normally goes to Heather's.

"What do you want, Heather?" I asked while glaring at her.

"Oh, just to talk. I heard you had a lot of fun yesterday, what with going out with two boys." She raised one eye brow evilly. "Heard you had lunch with a musician, but then rode around with a criminal the rest of the night. You know Gwenny, it's not nice to play with people's hearts."

"Oh, screw off, Heather. It was lunch, and he gave me a ride. I don't mess with people's emotions like you do." I stood up and slammed my hands against the table. "And at least I can get a guy to hang out with me! You scare them all away!" I grabbed my tray and began to move to a different table.

"Be careful what you say, Gwen. I can do terrible things to you. You don't want to mess with me."

I didn't even look back. I didn't say a word. I just lifted my hand into the air, and put four of my fingers down. The one I left up? Oh, that was the middle finger. Heather can suck it.

I sat at another table and began to eat my food again, when I felt someone sit next to me. I spun around and saw LeShawna.

"I just heard that you flipped off Heather. Way to go girl!" LeShawna hugged me proudly. "Next time though, do us all a favor and punch her in the eye?"

"Hah, I wish. But I'm not one to start a fight." I finished my food and threw it out, leaving the tray on the return cart. "Wanna hang out in the library for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure girl. I have tons of homework to do!" She looked at me and nudged her arm against me. "You could always help me, you know." Otherwise known as, she wants me to do her work for her.

"Uh. I'll pass." I said as we left the cafeteria and headed toward the library. Then I heard a voice.

"Vote for Courtney, vote for Courtney!" The brunette was sitting at a table, handing out pins. "Courtney for president!"

"Courtney, you do know you're the only one running, right? And election is a while away. Is it really necessary to be campaigning?" I asked. Every year, she hands out pins and flyers for people to vote for her. Every year, she's the only one running. She does do a pretty good job on keeping the school together, though.

"So? I still need to campaign! What if some idiot suddenly decides to join the race?" Her eyebrows narrowed. "Then again, my sources give me the dirt on everyone in school There's no way I would lose."

"Okay, freaky. But that doesn't mean they wouldn't win" Courtney was so full of herself.

She laughed. "Oh Gwen, simple, naive Gwen. You obviously don't know what I'm capable of."

"Hold on hold on" LeShawna interrupted. "Girl, you better be prepared to give up the presidential position. I nominate Gwen for president." Wait, did she just nominate me? No! I refuse!

"Uh, LeShawna, that's nice and all, but I'd rather not…" I began. Courtney cut me off.

"Ha! Too bad nobody decided to second that nomination!" Oh thank God. I didn't want to be in this stupid race.

LeShawna glared at her, and then pulled aside a girl with curly red hair. "Hey, Izzy. If you're sick of little miss attitude running things the way she wants, second my nomination for Gwen!"

"Haha, okay! I second that nomination! Gwen would be a great president. I'm sure she's let us do all sorts of crazy thing! Woohoo!" she walked away laughing. That girl seriously worried me.

Courtney's jaw dropped. She turned to me. "You may have been nominated, but there's no way you're taking my rightful spot in control. You're going down." She stormed off, flipping her brown hair in the hair angrily.

"Oh, girl you are so going to win this!" LeShawna said happily. I opened my mouth to speak. "Okay, look, I know you probably didn't want to enter, but I couldn't! Courtney knows I have a short fuse and would use it against me! You're level headed, you can win this!"

"Okay… I guess…" I was still uncertain about the whole thing, "I-I'm going back to my room. Guess now I need to make a campaign slogan." We said goodbye, and went our separate ways.

When I went to my room, I didn't start thinking about a slogan. Instead I logged into AIM and the school social network. I had two friend requests, Duncan and Trent. I accepted, and then I noticed Courtney's mood meter was set to angry, and the message said "So mad! There is no way some FREAK is stealing my spot as president! Gothie's going down!"

I sighed. Whatever, she was a spoiled little princess. I changed my mood meter to whatever, which meant I didn't care one way or another, and posted a message saying "Presidential Campaign. Blahblah." She's probably gonna be pissed that I'm not even taking it seriously. Then an instant message popped up.

"What? President Pasty? Since when!" The screen name was JuvieRocker47. Duncan?

"LeShawna was too scared, and somebody needs to overthrow the anarchy. Democracy for all! :]" I typed back.

"Vote for Gwen and she'll make school uniforms that require vampire fangs! And every Friday will be Wear-Black-Friday! :D" Hah.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea… :P" I responded. "But I gotta sign off, laundry to do :/"

"Don't miss me too much ;)" he replied, and I quickly logged off. I grabbed my bag of dirty clothes and went to the basement. As I was waiting for my laundry to finish, Trent texted me.

"You okay? I saw your status. Don't worry- you'll win for sure! :]" Aww, how sweet! I texted him back saying thanks, but it was really no big deal.

I hung around in my room until it came time for dinner. I met up with Bridgette and we sat near LeShawna, Katie and Sadie. While eating, Bridgette asked me "So, you're really in the campaign?" I nodded.

"Be careful Gwen! I heard that Courtney has a secret alliance with Heather, and they get the dirt on everyone and can destroy a social life in less than a week" Sadie said in a whisper.

"I'm not scared. I'm going to beat Courtney fair and square. I'm not the type of person who has to sink to blackmail. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" I forced a smile. I really wasn't worried at all. I didn't care what Courtney said about me, she was just a spoiled brat.

"Well, I should go to the library and finish my homework" Bridgette sighed.

"Guess I'll join you…"LeShawna got up reluctantly.

"We need to study for that math test tomorrow" Katie said sadly to Sadie. All four of my friends stood up.

"See, that's why I don't put everything off until last minute!" I said. Ha. Now they have to try and cram in all their homework into the next hour left in the library. "I'll see you guys later." They each gave a small wave before leaving the cafeteria.

"Well, well, well. Look at the freaky goth. Sitting all by herself. Her number of friends equals the number of votes she'll get in the campaign. None." I turned around and saw Heather standing over me, smiling evilly. I was so not in the mood for this.

"Wow Heather. I'm surprised you can actually even count to zero." I rolled me eyes as I took another forkful of pasta.

"Look, Gwenny." She said, sitting down next to me and crossing her legs. "I'm going to let you apologize for flipping me off earlier, and then I won't humiliate you in front of everyone." What. The. Hell. I really hate this girl.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not."

"You're really going to regret making that move, Gwen." She got up. I thought she had walked away, when suddenly I felt spaghetti dripping down my head and into my clothes, running all the way down my back. I gasped. "That was only the beginning of the humiliation I'm going to make you feel, Gwen." Then she raised her voice and shouted in fake horror "Oh no! Satan has sent his child upon this school to try and disrupt the fragile system we have created! The devil's daughter has arrived, and she uses spaghetti to mark herself!" Everyone started laughing.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I grabbed my bag and ran up to my dorm. I could hear their laughter echoing through the halls, following me into my room. I slammed my door shut and cried on my pillow. My internet was open to the school's networking site. I changed my mood to depressed and wrote "Honestly can't deal being here anymore." I shut the computer and ran into the shower to get the food out of my hair. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around me. My phone was next to the sink. A text from Trent appeared on the screen.

"Gwen, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" He was worried. But I really didn't feel like spilling my heart out through a text, so I didn't respond. I pulled on a pair of black and blue plaid pajama pants, and a black tank-top. I hung up the towel and went back into my room.

I laid on my bed. Why me? Why was I always the victim? Because I dress differently? Is being different bad? A tear rolled down my face.

Suddenly, I heard a knocking sound coming from my window. I sat up, terrified. I looked out and saw nothing… until a face popped up. I fell backwards in surprise. I heard laughter coming from the window. Duncan's laughter.

I opened the window. "Duncan! What are you doing here?" I hissed at him angrily. If he was caught being here, we would both me in major trouble.

"Oh man. You shoulda seen the look on your face" he said laughing. "Lemme in!" he pushed me over slightly and crawled through the window.

I could not believe he was in my room. It was 10:45 at night. Curfew was hours ago! "Duncan, what are you doing here? It's way past curfew! And how did you get around security?"

He laughed. "Curfew? What's that?" He pretended to be innocent. "Oh, and security? I have my ways." Right. He _was_ a criminal. He looked around my room.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my room this late." Honestly. Why was he here?

"I saw your mood message. Came over to check on you. Plus, I bought 'Saw 3' with me." He grinned widely. "I figured we could watch it."

"Wow… Duncan, I…I don't know what to say." This was the nicest thing a guy, no, that anyone has ever done for me.

"Don't say anything then. We can watch the movie" He turned on my TV and put the disc into the DVD player.

"You know, 'Saw' is pretty weak. There's no storyline. Just killing and torture." I've seen them all. They're hilarious.

"Yeah, well, I figured you might need something to laugh at." He pulled me close to him. "You seem upset. That's not how Sunshine is supposed to feel." His teal eyes gazed into my charcoal ones. We stared at each other for a moment, before he threw me over his shoulder.

I screamed. "Ah! Put me down, put me down!" I said while hitting him on the back.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart." He dropped me onto the bed and leaned over me. He then pinned my arms over my head. "I just need to cheer you up a bit." And then he began torturing me. He was tickling my stomach.

"Ah! S-stop!" I said laughing and gasping for air.

"Never!" and he continued the assault. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Gwen…? You okay?" Bridgette asked. That's when Duncan loosened his grip slightly, and I wriggled out from underneath him.

"Yeah, sorry! I was just…laughing at the TV!" Yeah, let's go with that. Nobody needed to know that Duncan was in my room, after curfew.

"Oh…okay then! Goodnight!" I heard her walk away and close her own door. I turned to Duncan. We were both sitting on my bed.

"No more." I said. "If anyone finds out you're in here, we'll be in so much trouble."

"Fine, fine. Let's watch the movie." He laid back in my bed and pulled me next to him. "Make yourself comfortable, I don't bite." I leaned against him, as we watched the movie, laughing every time a body part was cut off.

The movie ended around 12:30. Duncan got up. "Well, it was fun. I'll have to sneak over again soon" he said with a wink. He was about to open the window.

"..hey Duncan?" I said his name nervously. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem" he said. He opened the window, and right before he jumped out, came back to my side. He pulled me into a hug. "If you ever need me, just call." We stood there for a minute, his arms wrapped around me. My heart was pounding in my chest.

Then he let go, smiled one last time, and left. I shook my head violently, realizing what just happened. Did Duncan actually care about me…?

I fell back into my bed, staring at the ceiling. My heart rate still hadn't slowed down.

* * *

**Yaya! Finally some DxG in here! **

**It felt good to finish this chapter!**

**Got a new phone yayay!**

**Oh, I'm going to Hershey Park later! Seeing Buckcherry, Nickelback, and THREE DAYS GRACE! I probably won't have time to post a chapter tomorrow, but I promise I will post as soon as I can on Sunday!**

**:] xxx**


	6. Panera for Lunch

**Thanks for the reviews! I can't answer them all, but each one means a lot to me!**

**Oceans Eagle: **cute duncan and gwen moment, i totally have to agree with saw, weak storyline in saw, its just killing lol. ugh i hate courntey so much, can u maybe make her fall off a cliff? LOL

**That's a really good idea. Kill Courtney… hmm…. Tempting :D**

**luvmyemobud :**haha awesome! VOTE FOR GWEN, SHE WON'T QUIT! WHILE COURTNEY IS A PIECE OF SH*T! XD there's her slogan right there lolz XD JK. I love this story! Please update soon and the movie thing was so sweet. Awwww Duncan is such a sweetie at times lolz

**Best. Slogan. Ever! Thank you! And yeah, Duncan just hides his sweet side :]**

**FrankandJoe3 :**O_O Oh. Em. Cheese... THAT WAS AMAZING! WHOOP! WHOOP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOP! *Applause* Loved it! So Dwuncan-y! :D :D :D :D :D X) Update soon! !

**My sister read the WHOOP WHOOP BEEEOOP part out loud while we were eating at a restaurant. It was funny to see people looking at her like she was crazy! And thank you!**

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

I woke up the next morning early, slamming my alarm to turn it off. 6:30, which was way too early to be awake for any normal person. If I became president, school would be starting later, that's for sure. Classes started at 7:30. I could probably push it to 8, or even 8:30. I was exhausted.

My phone started buzzing violently on my nightstand. Trent was calling. I picked up. "Hullo?"

"Gwen!" I heard him release a breath of air. "Are you okay? I saw your profile last night. What happened?" He sounded really worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. I, umm, just got into a small argument with a friend." So what, I lied. I already had been consoled. I didn't need to bring the whole thing up again. I was trying to forget it all together. I blushed as I remembered Duncan being over last night.

"Oh, okay. Well do you wanna meet up during lunch hour? We can go wherever you want."

"Sure! Pick me up around 12?"

"Yep! See you then!" he hung up.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a thin blue shirt. It's sleeves went up to my elbows. Then I put on a green t-shirt, and finally, a black corset that was frayed at the ends. I also put on black tights and a black mini-skirt with blue pockets. I was lacing up my combat boots when Bridgette knocked on the door.

"I'm going down for food. Don't take too long, today is chocolate chip pancakes! See you in the cafeteria!" she said before walking away.

I finished up by putting on my normal dark makeup, and rushed down to the cafeteria to get my pancakes. I looked around and saw Bridgette and LeShawna, and sat down next to them. Heather walked by and gave me a deadly looked, but I ignored her.

"What was that about?" Bridgette wondered.

"Just Heather being her nasty self." I replied, taking a bite out of my pancake.

"I swear, I wish I could just hit that girl" LeShawna growled, as she glared in Heather's direction.

"It's best to just ignore her" I said. "Anyway, after class, you have to help me think of a campaign slogan." She opened her mouth to complain. She looked shocked. "Hey, you're the one who got me into this whole mess." LeShawna sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll help you." Then the bell rang for class to start. I sighed and waved goodbye to LeShawna and Bridgette. Since I was in all honor classes, I didn't see them in class. But I would be seeing Courtney all day.

I went to math and sat down. Courtney came into the room a few minutes later and glared at me. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Classes went by slow. I guess it was because I was excited for lunch. I went outside as Trent pulled up to the curb in his car. He honked his horn to signal he was there. I grabbed my bag and went to my car. I felt someone watching me, so I turned my head slightly. Courtney was staring at me with a devious smile. Something was up.

I went into Trent's car. "Hey!" I buckled my seatbelt.

"Hey. So, I was thinking Panera down the street?" He looked over his shoulder and got onto the road.

"Sure that sounds fine."

We drove in silence. When we arrived at the restaurant, Trent held the door open for me. But he never looked at me directly. Was something wrong?

We placed in our orders and sat down waiting for our food. Trent still wasn't talking.

"Uh, Trent? You okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He nodded. He looked really nervous.

They called our names for food. "I'll get it." Trent said as he quickly got up. What was going on with him today? Did I do something wrong?

"Here you go" he said, placing my food right in front of me. We ate in silence. This was beginning to get awkward. Finally, Trent spoke.

"So, uhm, Gwen. I know we haven't really known each other long, but uhm… would you like to be my girlfriend?" Wait, did Trent just ask me out? Oh my God of course I would! But I didn't want to seem easy. Do I wait a few seconds? Do I tell him I'll think about it? Ahh, I wish I had more experience with guys! Trent interrupted my train of thoughts. "I mean, you don't have to answer right now, you ca…"

"Of course!" I said. He looked up at me happily.

"Really? Wow!" He smiled. "So, I guess we should leave now, though. Lunch hour is almost up." Already…? But, Trent just asked me out! I want to stay with him!

We went to the car. On the ride back, I asked him "So, we should do something this weekend?"

He grinned. "Whatever you want!" Then we were back to campus. I gave Trent a quick hug before running to my next class. The rest of the day was a blur. At dinner, I tuned everyone out.

"GWEN!" Bridgette's voice brought me back to reality. "What is up with you today? You're totally out of it!"

"Sorry, just, I.." I looked around. "Trent asked me out today" I whispered.

"OHMYGOD!" She yelled in excitement. "Did you say yes? You said yes, didn't you!"

I nodded. "But shh. We don't need Heather finding out." She would try and break us apart. I know it.

Bridgette nodded, but squealed in excitement. "I'm so excited! We could go on double dates. Maybe to the movies, or dinner, or…" I tuned her out and smiled as she listed on about everything we could do. Then Duncan texted me.

"WHAT? Mrs. Elvis?"

I quickly texted back "Shh. He's really sweet and nice! I like him. Don't be jealous :P"

"Heartbreaker. /3 :P Well, remember, we're still best friends. No walking-dead Elvis-zombie is coming in between that." he replied.

He considered me is best friend? Wow…that's really touching. I typed in "No worries. We should have a Saw marathon soon. Need another good laugh!"

"Deff. Well, got stuff to finish up. Talk to you later, Sweetheart." I smiled to myself. A boyfriend, and a best friend. Today was a good day.

The rest of my night was spent on homework, which I could hardly concentrate on. My head was filled of thoughts of Trent, even as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Just got back from THREE DAYS GRACE. FUCKING AWESOME.**

**Sorry this chapter is…bleh and short…. I really wanted to be able to post tonight, and I needed to make it quick before I fell asleep. Need to be up major early tomorrow, blah.**

**Grr at the GxT. Got plans to work around that though. **

**What did you think? :]**


	7. Courtney Gets Involved

**DxG WILL DIEHA:**L.O.V.E This chapter.. I would (love) if you could add more parts of Duncan and Gwen. But love this story ALOT!..Keep up the good work P.S can u do a part when Trent dies, Heather becomes unpopular and people make fun of her, and that Courtney goes to a different school full of lesbians ;) HAHA LOL.. but u do what u wanna do. O and that DxG go out and eventually get married and have kids.. Anyways c ya.. keep adding new chapters and updates :)

**Haha very good ideas :P Glad you liked it!**

**Emosweetheart3:**OMG THREE DAYS GRACE!LUCKY,I LOVE THEM LOL!Anyways great chapter not to happy about the txg but it adds some drama and aawww...duncan said gwen is his bff lol,update!:)

**They were amazing! And yeah, Duncan can be a real sweetie deep down :]**

**tdifreak55 :** Grrr TxG! XD died laughing! keep up the great work :D!

**Believe me, I didn't even enjoy thinking about typing about TxG. Blehh! And thank you!**

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

The week went by way to slow. I really wanted the weekend to come! Classes went by as usual, and LeShawna even helped me make up my campaign slogan, 'For success, choose the best. Gwen for President.' It really wasn't funny, like I wanted, but LeShawna said that I needed to seem serious. Plus, Courtney would get pissed off that I considered myself to be the best. We hung up flyers around the school, and LeShawna promised she would help me with my speech next week.

When the weekend finally came, I texted Trent seeing what he wanted to do. I immediately got a text back, but when I looked, it was from Duncan.

"Don't make plans. Saw marathon tonight. I'll be over around 5, we could pick up food before." Well, then. Guess Duncan was coming over tonight. Hopefully Trent would be free tomorrow. I texted him back saying that was good.

I went to my room and worked on my homework. I had about 3 hours until Duncan came over. I felt like this homework was taking forever. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Forgetting something, Sweetheart? It's five. Get down here and tell this stupid lobbyist to let me in." Oh, crap. It was 5 already?

"Be right there" and I hung up. I dashed down the stairs. I saw him and grinned. "Hey."

"Well, don't you just look…spiffy tonight." He said laughing. I looked down at my outfit. I was already in my pajama's, which were a black tank-top and black sweat pants.

I grinned. "I know. I just look amazing in anything."

He grinned. "Alright, let's get the hell out of this lobby. The people in here don't know crap." He got a glare from the lobbyist after this comment. We went to his motorcycle. "Not scared anymore, right?" he asked as he handed me the helmet.

I grinned widely. "Not at all." We climbed on the bike and sped off to the store. I held on to Duncan tightly, not wanting to fall off. We stopped at a 7-11.

"Alright Sunshine. Pick out whatever you want. I got cash, so don't worry."

No. He was not paying for me again. "Duncan, I have money, too. I can pay for myself."

"You already owe me one. Let's just make it two" He smirked. Whoa. I don't really feel comfortable having to owe him twice. I have no idea what he's going to do. But, whatever. We grabbed some chip bags, since I already have soda in my room. I held on tightly to the bag, and onto Duncan, on the way back. We raced to my room. Duncan won.

"No fair, you cheated!" I said with exasperation.

"Cheated? Me? Just because I slipped onto the elevator quickly and pressed the button for the doors to close? No, I didn't cheat" he said, faking sweetness. Then he picked me up and threw me onto the bed, his face getting real close to mine. I felt myself blushing furiously. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?" he said, inching his face closer to mine. What was he doing? I was dating Trent! Then he laughed. "Scared you, huh. The look on your face was priceless!"

"You. Are. A. Jerk!" I screamed, hitting him with a pillow during each word. Then I pushed him off of me. "Are we going to watch the movie or what? Seriously, I need to see some body parts get cut off!" He grinned and put in the second movie, as we watched the first one last weekend.

When we finally finished, it was after 3 am. "Duncan, you should leave now. It's way past curfew."

"No, I'm tired. Don't make me. I'll just sleep here" he whined, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled next to me.

I admit, I blushed. This was really a romantic situation, if it was actually my boyfriend. "Duncan, no." I pushed him off. "You need to leave now. If you can get around the lobby with no one seeing you, the back door by the fitness room should be unlocked. Now, leave." I pushed him out the door. "But stay quiet."

"Hah, sure thing. Hey, it was fun. We'll need to find more movies to make fun of soon." he gave me a quick hug and then turned away and left. I waited until I heard his motorcycle speed away, before I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up really late. I had a text message from Trent about going to dinner later. He wanted to go to the cheesecake factory at 6, and he would pick me up around 5:45. I replied saying that was okay.

The minute I left my dorm, I was greeted by a face I really did not want to see in the morning. "What do you want, Courtney?"

"Oh, nothing. Just checking to make sure it was just you coming out of here. And no one else." She tried to look over my shoulder, and I slammed the door shut. Did she know that Duncan was here last night? Whatever, she couldn't prove it. "Oh, and to tell you that maybe you should drop out of the campaign now, before you get emotionally hurt." she smiled wickedly.

"Courtney, your petty words don't scare me." I said as I pushed around her. She began to say something else, but I just walked down the stairs, ignoring her. Once I knew I was out of her sight, I texted Duncan "Dude! Courtney knows you were here last night. Crap! She's major strict!"

He immediately texted back "Haha, the brunette? No, she seems chill. She saw me last night, but she didn't report me or anything. She must have been distracting by my amazingly good looks." Wait, she didn't report him? Weird, Courtney normally followed every school rule…

"Oh, weird. Well, whatever. I guess that's good. I'll talk to you later." I replied.

I met up with Bridgette and LeShawna and we had lunch, as I had woke up way too late and missed breakfast. I told them about Courtney, but all they seemed to care about was Duncan.

"He was in your room till 3? And I didn't hear? What exactly were you two doing? You said you were dating Trent? I don't understand!" Bridgette put her head in between her hands out of frustration.

"Bridgette, chill. Calm down. We were just watching a few movies. No biggie." Sometimes she over thought things way to much.

"Maybe he flirted with little miss priss to get out of trouble, and since no other guys ever talk to her, she ate the whole act up." LeShawna said thoughtfully. That probably was what ended up happening. "Well, whatever. So what are you and Trent doing tonight?" she nudged my arm and winked.

"Going to the cheesecake factory for dinner." I answered.

"Oh, girl, that place is amazing! But a little expensive. Trent must really like you!"

I sighed. "I'm not letting him pay the entire bill. I'm sick of everyone paying for me. I know it's out of kindness, but really. I can handle myself."

"Alright girl, no need to get all wound up over it! Don't we have to work on your speech before?" LeShawna said. She knew she had to help me. She got me into this mess.

"Sure. Wanna head to the library?" She nodded. Bridgette decided to come along to work on her homework. We got there and sat down in the far corner. LeShawna pulled out a notebook. "Now, what do you want the speech to sound like?"

"Well, I want it to be funny. I don't need to be dead serious. And I want to get across a few things, like adding different foods to the menu, and adding a vending machine on each floor for late midnight snack cravings. And the extra-help time would increase to 45 minutes, instead of 30." The little things that mattered. The school really was fine how it was.

LeShawna nodded as she began working on an outline of the speech, and I did the same. Soon, it was 5 o'clock. "I better go get ready" I said. I grabbed my books and waved to my friends, and headed upstairs.

I changed into a black halter-top dress, with blue laces crossing up the back. It was layered and frayed at the bottom. For shoes, I wore black flats with a small bow near the toes. I brushed my hair and re-applied my makeup. By the time I was done, it was 5:35. I went to the lobby to wait for Trent. As I was sitting down, Heather came by.

"Aw little Gwen, all dressed up for her date with Mr. Musician. How sweet." She commented.

I looked straight ahead, not making eye contact. "Whatever, Heather. I don't see you going out with any guys." The I saw Trent's car. I got up and walked out before Heather could say anything else. I got in his car with a big smile on my face. "Hey."

"Hey, you look amazing!" I blushed. He looked nice, too. He was wearing plain jeans and a black button up t-shirt. We drove to the restaurant, which was only ten minutes away. We went inside, and Trent said his name for the reservation. We sat down and looked at the menus. Soon, the waitress came over. "And what can I get you two tonight?" she asked politely.

Trent nodded at my to go first. "I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo , and a small house salad on the side." She quickly scribbled that down, and looked at Trent.

"Can I get the Fresh Grilled Salmon with broccoli" he asked politely.

"Sure. I'll be back with your food in a few minutes." She smiled before she left.

"So, how was your week?" Trent asked. "Do anything interesting?"

"Nope, same old thing as always." I didn't need to tell him that Duncan was over until 3 in the morning. "You?"

"Same here." The waitress came over and gave us our food. We began to eat.

"So, how's your music going?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Pretty good. I wrote a new song." He smiled.

"I'll have to hear it later."

"Definitely." We ate the rest of our food in silence. When the waitress gave us the bill, Trent went to pull out his wallet. I stopped his hand gently.

"Trent, just because we're dating, doesn't mean you have to pay for me. If this is going to work, we'll either have to split the bill, or not even go out at all." I looked at him seriously.

He sighed. "Fine." At least he understood what I was trying to say. We split the bill and headed back to his car.

"Remember, you promised to play your new song for me!" I reminded him. He smiled as he put the CD in. We sat in silence, as the sound of his music filled the car. It was calming, his voice peaceful. We got back to the campus.

"Thanks Trent. It was fun" I said, about to leave the car. He pulled me into a hug, and then tilted my head up to face him. My breathing shortened as his emerald eyes stared into mine. He slowly tilted my head closer to his, and pressed his lips softly against mine. I melted into his arms, and kissed him back. I pulled away. "W-wow." I stuttered, feeling my face turn red.

"That was nice. I'll see you next weekend?" He asked, as I nodded my head. I got out of the car, and turned back to face him again. I waved to him, and then ran inside, my heart pounding.

I had left my phone in my room, and I had a text from Duncan, saying "Hey Pasty, how was your night with Elvis?"

"It was nice. Just got home. What did you do today?" I replied.

"Don't hate me." What was he talking about. Why would I hate him?

"What did you do…? Are you going to be hauled off to jail?" I was worried. What had he done?

"No…actually…I…hung out with that girl that you're campaigning against." What?

"What! Courtney, no way! ….why?" I can't believe he hung out with one of the girls I hate the most.

"I was hanging around in the park with Geoff, planning a new prank to pull on Harold. She just walked by when Geoff left to hang out with Bridgette. I dunno, we just walked around and talked for a while." he replied. I was about to answer, when he texted me again. This one said "Oh, and then she kissed me. Guess I am just that good looking ;)" What? Courtney kissed Duncan? What was that all about?

"So, are you two a thing now?" I asked. I was really worried. I didn't want Courtney to steal away my best friend.

"Yeah, she wants to meet up tomorrow. What, are you jealous? :P"

"Hah. In your dreams, Juvie." then we stopped texting. I can't believe he was with Courtney. Courtney of all people. I felt somewhat betrayed. He knew that I didn't like her, but he considered me his best friend. What's up with that? I was really hurt.

I wasn't jealous. I had Trent. I should be happy that Duncan was happy. But then, why did my heart feel like it was breaking in two?

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday. As I was writing this chapter, I got a really bad headache and had to stop. Well, What did you think?**


	8. Best Friends Means Forever

**Chaotic Intentions** Awh, such a cute chapter (: I've always had a soft spot for GxT during TDI, but once TDA hit... it was not my cup of tea I do like the cute little moments...but I LOVE GxD a lot I heavily dislike Courtney and Heather. Especially in this story. They're just...ick. I don't know why Duncan ever liked Courtney in her repulsive glory. ANYWAY. (Sorry, I tend to ramble alot XD) I'm loving this story! :3 I can't wait to read more! (:

**Heehee thank you! Yeah, I've always hated Heather and Courtney. They're both way too full of themselves. And same with GxT! Before Trent started to go…insane, they were cute. Always did prefer GxD!**

**FrankandJoe3 ***Jaw drops* Holy Shnitzel! LOOOOVED IIITTT! Thats amazing! WHOOP! WHOOP! I need you to update!

**Thank you soo much, little Shnitzel! Here is your update :3**

**VivaLaBoheme1995 ***cough**coughcoughcough* haha anyways... great job keeping it lime they did in the show, sorta haha. Really this is an excellent TDI FIC and you're mad talented. Update soon =)

**:D thank youu! And yeah, I'm trying to keep everyone in character. :P I read a fanfic where Duncan was…pathetic. It was upsetting. :/**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I had a lot of laughs while reading them. You guys are amazing!**

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

The next morning, I didn't get dressed. I wasn't in the mood. I laid in my bed and pulled up a bag of chips Duncan and I didn't eat on Friday, and turned on the T.V. I laid in bed, mindlessly flipping through channels for a few hours before someone started pounding on my door.

"Gwen, I'm coming in!" Bridgette yelled. She waited for a few seconds before entering my room. "Gwen! What's wrong? It's already 2. Are you okay?" She was really worried.

"Yeah…fine….it's nothing…" I mumbled. I was still upset, I mean shocked, that Duncan was with Courtney. I wasn't upset! It was only shock! I tried to convince myself. I had Trent, so why was I so upset about Duncan being with a girl?

Bridgette sat down on the bed next to me. "Gwen, really, what's wrong?" She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Tell me."

Then I broke. "Well, last night Duncan told me he was dating Courtney now. And she's my enemy, but he said I was his best friend. So then why would he date my opponent?" I took a breath to continue, but Bridgette put a hand over my mouth.

"It sounds to me like you're jealous." She said.

I opened my eyes in shock. My jaw dropped. "No, you know I'm dating Trent!" I said, trying to convince her. Or was I trying to convince myself…?

Bridgette looked at me with concern in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to say something. But she didn't. I sighed. "I'm just gonna, go back to sleep. I'm not really feeling good."

"Feel better" Bridgette said as she got up and left the room, but not before casting one last look at me. She closed the door after she left.

I sighed and signed onto AIM. I also changed my mood to 'Sick' and made my status message 'bleh…I don't know…'. A moment later, Duncan IMed me.

"Hey Sweetheart, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just not feeling great. Did you hang out with Courtney earlier?" I hesitated before writing her name.

"Aw, feel better soon. And yeah, I did." My heart sank.

"What'd you guys do?" I asked, trying to be a good friend by being there for him.

"Nothing really. Just made out. There was nothing really to talk about. She hasn't even heard of blood bath." Obviously they had nothing in common. Courtney was a goodie two shoes, and Duncan was a criminal. How they even got together really had me confused.

"Wow. Well, I better go. I need to sleep." I said, and I signed off. I put my laptop on my desk and then snuggled under my blankets, falling asleep immediately.

The next morning, I woke up ten minutes before class was supposed to start. Great. I quickly changed into a plain black tee and a pair of jeans and converse. Since I had missed breakfast, I grabbed one of my secret pop tarts and ran to class. I sat down, chewing on my food, when Courtney walked in. She glared at me, but walked over and sat down in the chair to my right.

"So," she said, flipping her hair, "I heard you know Duncan. You know I'm dating him, right?" she flipped her hair again. "Yeah, we hung out last night for a while." she smirked. What was her deal?

"Yeah, what of it?" I said, coolly, trying to seem like I didn't care. It worked, because her face turned red and her eyebrows narrowed. Obviously she was trying to intimidate me somehow, but it wasn't working. She got up angrily, and went across the classroom to her own desk.

When it was finally time for lunch, I headed to the library to keep working on my campaign. That's when Heather came over. She sat across the table from me.

"Working on your speech? You shouldn't bother, nobody's going to vote for you" she flipped her hair to the side. I glared at her. "What? I'm just trying to save you time, Gwenny." She smiled innocently.

"Heather, what do you care?" I asked in a growl.

"I don't want the school to be run by a freak like you." We glared at each other for a few minutes. "Then again, Courtney is dating that delinquent, so she might change into someone like you. She might even replace you." She smirked, putting emphasis on the last two words. My heart froze. What if Courtney did replace me, and I lost Duncan as a friend? I pinched my leg to bring me back to reality.

"Whatever, Heather." I said, getting up. "Courtney can try, but she'll never be as damn awesome as I am." I grabbed my books and went to next class.

When class was over, I headed back to my room. Dinner was in an hour, and I didn't feel like doing homework. I took out my laptop and signed into AIM. I saw Duncan was on, so I IMed him. "Hey. You need to promise me something."

"What's up? Something wrong?" He replied.

"No, but you can't laugh. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Promise we won't stop being friends just because we're dating someone now?"

"…Why do you do these things to me?" he asked. My heart froze. He didn't want to be friends.

"You made me promise not to laugh. How can I not laugh? Of course we wouldn't stop being friends." he messaged me again. Oh good, I was really worried that he would choose Courtney over our friendship. For some reason, I felt a strange bond between us. I smiled to myself. Then, he messaged me again. "I won't be your friend if you make me wear stupid matching bracelets. And besides, you were the one who left me for Elvis!"

"Damn, guess I'm throwing away these bead then :P" I joked. "And I never ditched you. We still hang out. Gosh, you're so sensitive."

"I'm sensitive? Hah, funny. And you must not remember 'Oh incredibly handsome Duncan, don't ever leave me, or my heart would be broken and shattered and torn apart'."

"I never said that!"

"Oh, but you thought it. Don't lie, you so want me." He was so full of himself.

"Yeah…and that's why I'm dating Trent? :P" I looked at the clock, and realized it was time for dinner. "Well, gotta go." I said, and I logged off.

I didn't go to dinner, though. I sat in my room and thought about Duncan and our friendship. I knew it was one that would last forever.

* * *

**Meep. Hi :D I have a test tomorrow. Instead of studying, I wrote this chapter. Haha, it's your guys fault if I fail! :P Just kidding, love you all :3**


	9. Evil Alliance is formed

**Chaotic Intentions: **Aha! Take THAT Courtney! Sorry, the fact that she is trying to be like that makes me laugh. (: Anyway, I really liked this chapter. It's nice to know that Duncan still "flirts" whilst "dating" that jerk. He wouldn't do that if it was Gwen! (; Hehe. Anywho, awesome chapter! Good luck on your test, and I hope you don't fail XD

**Haha, Duncan would be soo loyal to Gwen! :] The end of this chapter really shows how little Courtney actually means to him. :P And yaya I passed, I got a B+ weeee XD**

**awsmninja**: yay! AWESOME CHAPPIE! i smell jealousy :} HA I LOVE IT! oooh update soooon! please!

**Thank yewww~ Glad you like it! And yay here's your update! :3**

**FrankandJoe3: **Whoop! WHoop! LOVED IT! Good luck on ur test!

**Whoop whoop! Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

The next morning I woke up refreshed. I finished my presidential speech yesterday, and I have to admit, it was pretty awesome. Courtney was really going to have a hard time keeping her position. The debate wasn't until next week, so I could always revise if I needed to, which I probably wouldn't.

I headed down to breakfast and ate alone, as Bridgette and LeShawna went in for extra help on their math test. I had been too busy to help them this week, so I felt bad. I looked up from my omlette to see Courtney sitting with Heather and Lindesay. Weird, I didn't know they were friends. Then they stared in my direction. I quickly put my head down. Were they forming an alliance against me?

I decided to ignore it and went to class. The day went by slowly. When it was finally lunch hour, I ran to meet up with Bridgette.

"Bridgette!" I called her name, and she turned to face me. I waved "hey!"

"Gwen, hi! I haven't seen you all day! My math test was killer." She frowned. I hope she did okay.

"Aw, don't worry, you probably did fine" I said reassuringly.

She smiled. "Thanks." We each grabbed a sandwich to eat. "So, why is Courtney sitting with Heather? I thought they didn't like each other?"

"I really don't know. It's actually really freaking me out." I was worried. But I decided to change the topic. "So, where's LeShawna?"

"Studying. She didn't have math yet." Oh yeah. I hope she does good, too. My friends are important to me, and I just want them to have the best in life. We continued to eat in silence. I received a text massage from Trent asking if I wanted to hang out later. I smiled and said that we could meet at the park around 4.

Lunch ended, and the rest of the day went by slowly. I was still worried about whatever was going on between Heather and Courtney. For some reason, I refused to believe the fact that they were actually friends. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

When class finally finished, I ran to my room and dropped off my books, and then headed towards the park to meet up with Trent.

I saw him and smiled. "Hey, Trent" I said as I walked over to him.

"Gwen! Hi! How's your day going?" He asked with a big smile.

"Good, yours?" We walked over and sat on a bench near the pond.

"Fine." He put his arm around me and we sat for a while in silence. The weird thing was, I didn't want it to be quiet, but it was hard to think of topics to talk about with Trent. I never had problems keeping a conversation with Duncan. Ah! Why am I thinking about Duncan while I'm with Trent? Just because Duncan and I had a lot more in common…wait what was I thinking? I have to keep my mind off of Duncan, and pay more attention to Trent.

"So, uh, Trent. I never got to hear you play your guitar live. I've only heard the demo CD's." I was desperately trying to get a conversation going.

He grinned at me. "Do you want to?" I nodded. "We can go back to my dorm. I mean, if it's okay with you." I smiled and nodded again, and we got up and walked to the boys campus.

I had never been to the boys campus before, and I thought it would be completely different than the girls. Nope. It was the same layout. Guess McLean was too un-original to make the designs a little different.

We got to Trent's suite. "You can sit, I'll get us some drinks." Trent offered, and I sat down in the small lounge area. Then, I heard the door open. I looked up to see one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen in my life. My jaw dropped.

"Oh, hello. Trent, you didn't tell me people would be over. I would have freshened up. Not that I need it though." He chuckled.

"Gwen, that's Justin, one of my roommates." Trent nodded towards Justin.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go workout now." He ripped his shirt off. Honestly, if my mouth could open any more, it would just fall off. This guy was…Godly. He flashed a smile and left the room.

"You know, it's not good to keep your mouth open like that. Flies, bacteria, anything could get in." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw the kid that LeShawna was dancing with at the party.

"Hey, I know you!" I exclaimed. He tilted his head in confusion. "You're the guy that was dancing with LeShawna!"

"Oh…LeShawna. The beautiful, elegant LeShawna." He began to daze off. I guess he was going to LeShawna fantasy land. This guy had it bad, he really liked her.

"That's Harold. Don't mind him, he's a little weird." Trent said as he sat down next to me. "Soda?" he asked, handing me a can of pepsi. I smiled and took it.

"Your roommates are…nice" I said, trying to be polite.

He shook his head. "I know, they're total freaks. But whatever, we get along. Cody's pretty normal, he should be coming back soon." Just as he finished talking, a boy walked in.

"Hey Trent, I think we shoul-" he looked up and cut off his sentence. He began to stare at me. His jaw dropped. I felt really uncomfortable. "Wh-who's this?" the boy asked.

"Cody, this is Gwen. Gwen, Cody." he said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you, Cody." I smiled.

He ran over and kneeled down, taking my hand is his. "No, the pleasure is all mine." He said as he went to kiss my hand. I quickly pulled away. He stood up. "So, what're you doing here?" He asked with a wink.

"I'm Trent's girlfriend." I said quickly. Cody's face dropped, and his shoulders slumped over.

"Oh…okay. Well…I got tons of homework…" He mumbled, walking slowly to his room. "Have fun…with your…girlfriend, Trent." He broke off in a sob and ran into his room. I stared at his door.

"Uh, looks like someone's got a crush on you…"Trent commented, wrapping his arm around me. I looked at him in shock.

"But…whu…we just met…and…what!" I could hardly get words out of my mouth.

Trent chuckled. "Yeah, Cody latches on easily. He'll probably move on quickly, since you're taken." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed. We sat in silence, drinking out soda, Trent's arm still around me. Then, I heard the dinner bell ring.

"Well, uh, I better leave." I said. "It was fun." I got up.

Trent got up with me. "Yeah. I'll miss you." He said, giving me a kiss and opening the door for me.

I smiled. "See you soon!" I said as I walked out the door. Once I got on the girls campus, I sighed deeply. I really liked Trent, honest. But when I was with him, it was just…awkward. We didn't have anything to talk about, really. I walked into the cafeteria and sat with Bridgette and LeShawna.

"Not eating anything, girl? What's wrong?" LeShawna asked.

"Bleh.. it's just Trent."

"What's wrong with him?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothing is wrong with him… it's just, we have nothing in common! I like him, I really do, but I think it might just be a physical attraction. We never talk! We just sit there!" I sighed.

"Give him time. He's probably just nervous around you." Bridgette said, trying to cheer me up. It worked.

"Yeah, I guess so. We've only hung out about three times. I mean, I know I'm nervous, so why shouldn't he be nervous, too?" I smiled to myself.

"Right. Oh, girls, don't forget! Parents visiting day is tomorrow! I'm so excited to miss classes all day!" LeShawna squealed. "Oh, and I guess seeing my parents is good, too!" We laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go do my homework." I said, as I got up. "See you guys later!"

I went up to my room and immediately texted Trent. "Hey, parents day tomorrow…would you mind meeting my mom? I mean, you don't need to. I just figured since we're dating, she might wanna meet you."

He replied saying "Sure! I'd have you meet my parents, but they couldn't get the day off. I'm going to drive down and visit them this weekend." I smiled. I was so excited Trent would meet my mom. I knew she would just adore him. Then I got a text from Duncan.

"Rents are coming in tomorrow. After you hang with yours, you need to come meet mine." He wanted me to meet his parents..?

I texted back "Haha, get into trouble and need me to back you up?" I joked.

"Nope. I just think my parents should meet the girl that means the most to me." What?

"Uh, you know you're texting Gwen and not Courtney, right?" I asked. Courtney was his girlfriend. She should be more important than me, as much as I hated to admit it.

After a minute, he replied. "Yes, I know this is Gwen. Courtney doesn't want me to meet her parents, so screw her, she can't meet mine. Besides, you're my best friend. I think that you're more important. I know you'll always be around."

I quickly replied that it was fine, and I would text him tomorrow. I laid back in my bed. Wow. I was more important than Courtney. I felt my heart racing in my chest. Why did that make me so happy? I smiled to myself. Duncan was a true friend. He would need to meet my mom, too.

* * *

**Hullo everyone! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I just really wasn't in the mood to write! Blehhh forgive me D:**

**Hope you guys liked it! Thank you for all the reviews! Stay awesome, I love you guys! :]**


	10. Meeting the Family:Trent

**GwenXDuncanJI**: Aww. Duncan so uber duper adorable. Thats the sweetest thing ever. Oh btw Courtney needs to fall down a ditch. Poor Cody LOL. GxT has no sparks. It burned out. Trent might be sweet, but he's missing PASSION! XD

**Yes, exactly! Trent is…blah!**

**Emosweetheart3:**AAAAAAAAWWWWW...Gwen is the most important girl to Duncan,that is so...cute; soon

**Yay he's sweet! And sorry the update took forever, here you go!**

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

*Beep beep beep* I groaned as I sat up and slammed my alarm clock. 5:30 was way too early to be awake, but I had a lot of crap to cover today with my mom and brother. Okay, so maybe it was more of 'family' day than parents day.

I pulled myself up and gout out of bed. I practically sleep walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey tank top, and a black hoodie. I sat down and slowly laced up my converse. I left my room to finish getting ready.

"Uh, Gwen? Hello..? You okay?" I think it was Bridgette's voice. I tried to answer, but all that came out was "merh."

"Gwen!" Bridgette said, and she slapped me in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Okay, I'm awake!" I groaned. "Feisty this morning." I said, sticking my tongue out at her. She smiled.

"Go get ready for your mom!" She said, pushing me into the bathroom. I sighed as I brushed my hair and did my makeup.

"Gwen! It's 6:30! Hurry up, it's time for breakfast!" Katie called my name. I finished up and left to walk to the café with her. "Aren't you so excited! It's family day! Eeek! I can't wait to see my mom and dad, and Sadie's parents, too! Our parents are best friends, just like us. Just not as cool." I smiled and nodded. It was really the only thing I could manage to do this early.

We got our breakfast and sat down. I looked at my phone and realized I had two messages. One from Trent, and the other from Duncan. Trent was asking what time he should meet my mom. I would just text him later. Duncan was telling me to be free from 2:00-3:30, which was fine with me.

By the time we were eating and cleaning up, it was 8:00. I looked at Bridgette as we headed to the lobby together. "Three…Two…One…"She counted down.

"Oh Gwen I've missed you!" My mom cried, pulling me into a huge hug. Bridgette grinned. "Oh Gwen you're brother and I miss you so much! It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah…she missed you, not me!" My brother, Alex, said. I knew he was kidding. I pulled away from my mom and opened my arms wide to him, pouting my lip. He sighed, and welcomed my hug. "Fine, I guess I miss you a little. But only because Mom makes me go to the mall with her now!" We pulled away and I smiled at him.

"Nice to know you care, little bro" I patted his head. He pulled away quickly, and began to focus his attention on Bridgette.

"H-hey Bridgette." He stammered. I giggled. Ever since Bridgette came over one week in the summer, he's had the biggest crush on her. It was cute, but I felt bad. Bridgette wasn't single, and she definitely wasn't interested in him. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Alex." she replied. He almost fainted, I swear. This kid really had it bad. "Well, I'm off to find my own parents now. Hope you guys have fun!" She said, and she walked away.

"Oh, honey, you need to show me your dorm! I want a full tour of the campus! This is so exciting, isn't it?" My mom exclaimed. Alex sighed, and I nodded. I was really happy to see my family again.

I took them to the cafeteria first, then the library and one class room, and then my suite, which my mom said could use a little cleaning. Then, it was time for lunch. We went back to the cafeteria.

"Finally! Food!" Alex exclaimed. He went over to the food buffet and stared in awe. "W-woah. Mom, why does Gwen's school have actual food, when all mine sells is painted crap!" I laughed. He was so jealous of our selection, although the school did go overboard in order to make a good impression.

"Because she goes to a private school." my mom replied.

"I want to go to a private school!" he whined.

"Then you need to keep your grades high and be willing to share a room with people you don't know, and you wouldn't be able to go out all the time cause you can't just ask your mother for money!" I replied. He sighed.

"Private school sucks…" he mumbled. My mother and I laughed. As we were eating, Courtney came over. What the hell did she want?

"Hello, you must be Ms. Gray, Gwen's mother." She said with a smile, sitting down next to me. "I'm Courtney" she held out her hand, and my mother shook it. I can't believe it. My mother just shook hands with the devil.

"Hi Courtney, it's a pleasure to meet you!" my mother said happily. She didn't know how un-pleasurable Courtney was…

"As it is to meet you. I just wanted to see the family of my opponent." Courtney replied. My mother's eyes widened in shock. She obviously thought that Courtney and I were going to fight. Courtney laughed. "No need to worry, I meant in the presidential campaign." My mother looked confused. "Oh, she didn't tell you? Well, she's really good. I know she's got some votes going towards her." someone called Courtney's name. "Oh! Well, that's my mom! I better go. It was nice to meet you. See you later, Gwen." She waved with a smile and left.

"P-president? You're r-running for president? Why didn't you tell me!" My mother squealed and pulled me into a hug. I groaned.

"It's no biggie, Mom." She opened her mouth to speak. "But, uh, there is something I do need to tell you. I, uhm, I have a boyfriend." I stammered.

"B-b-b-boyfriend! Aw Gwen, good for you!" She pulled me into another hug.

"Ew, who would date you?" Alex asked.

"A really nice guy. Hey, you're still single, aren't you? You shouldn't be talking." I replied jokingly. Don't get the wrong idea, I really do love my brother.

"When can I meet him?" My mother asked.

I sent Trent a text asking if he could come over now, and he replied sure. I looked up at my mom. "Now, if you want." I swear, if she was able to smile any more widely, her mouth would fall off of her face.

We went to the lobby and waited for Trent. He arrived after ten minutes.

"Ms. Gray, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said, smiling as he shook my mothers hand. She eyes him up and down. "I'm Trent."

"Nice to meet you, Trent. This is my son, Alex." she said, nudging Alex forward a little. My mother always decided that I couldn't date a guy Alex didn't like. Alex looked at Trent, then back at me. His jaw dropped. He looked back at Trent, and back at me. He pointed to Trent and made some gasping noises.

"U-uh, is he okay?" Trent asked worriedly.

My mother smiled at him. "He's fine. He's just surprised that Gwen is dating such a handsome young man." Oh. My. God. She did not. I really do love my mom, but she can be so embarrassing! "So, how did you two meet?"

"At a party. I thought she was the most beautiful girl there."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Playing guitar, mostly."

"Oh? Is it your career choice?"

"Yeah, I've made a few demo CD's, and I'm looking for a bassist and a drummer."

Alex nudged my shoulder. "Hope he stays with you after this. Mom's giving him an interrogation."

"So, see. He's real." I whispered back. "Can't believe you doubted me." I punched him lightly.

"I know he's real. So, how much did you have to pay him to do this?" He stuck his tongue out at me. I gasped.

"I can't believe you think I would do that! Trent likes me for who I am. You should find a girl that feels that way about you." I loved Alex. I wanted him to be happy. He was about to speak, when Trent interrupted.

"Gwen? I gotta go, now. I'll see you later." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He said, shaking my mom's hand, and then Alex's hand.

As he left, my mom turned to me and squealed. "He is so perfect! I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled. "Uh, Mom? There's one more guy you have to meet."

She frowned. "You're not cheating on Trent, are you?"

"No! Mom! Why would you think that?" Ouch. My own mother thinks I would be a cheater! "He's my best friend, Duncan. Well, my best guy friend. He's, uh, really, a polar opposite from Trent. But I'm sure you'll like him."

"Hmm, well, we'll see." She said. And we walked out the door to meet Duncan and his family.

* * *

**Sorry the update took forever. Had a busy weekend. Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be much better, with a lot of DxG!**


	11. Meeting the Family:Duncan

**InkAndLilly: **I'm loving your story! Everybody is really in character which is actually surprisingly hard to do, so I give you props for that! My friend was at the same Three Days Grace concert as you and said it was amazing, so naturally I'm jealous! Keep up with the awesome story!

**Heehee, thank you! Ahhh, I hope your friend had better seats than I did! I waited till last second, and got pretty bad seats. But I didn't care, they sounded amazing!**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: **It was really great. Trent and Gwen should brake up now. And Gwen should break up with him through a text, and be with Duncan. lol. That would be mean/funny/sad.

**Thank you! And don't worry, the time for Gwen and Trent to continue being together is running short! :D**

**awsmninja: **bleh trent :P but still a good chappie! lol i love alex already XD wish i had a brother like that, mines 23 and lives like a yankee way up north and when he comes down, he beats my to the ground with a stick (seriously hes done that but i still love em) cant wait for the meeting of duncan! GO UPDATE LIKE THE WIND!

**Haha, aww, that's nice that you have an older brother! I'm the oldest sibling, so I have noone D: though I do love my sister! And eeeepppp. Sorry this update took a while! Lost internet last night, cause my dad was playing around with the power. Otherwise this would have been up yesterday!**

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

My heart was pounding in my chest. I was really nervous that my mom wouldn't like Duncan. I felt my hands shaking. Alex grabbed one and pulled me behind.

"What's up?" he whispered, concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid Mom won't like Duncan."

"So? It's not like he's your boyfriend."

"He was the first guy to talk to me. And we hang out a lot. He's my best friend."

Alex looked at me seriously. "Then I'm sure Mom will just be happy for you. And anyway, there's really nothing she can do."

I gripped his hand lightly and smiled. He was really an amazing little brother. And he was right, I had nothing to worry about. I let go of his hand, and texted Duncan that we would be at the lobby in five minutes, and to meet us there.

"Kids, walk a little faster, would you? I'm the old one, I'm supposed to be slow!" my mom said, urging us to go faster. We sped up to catch up with her.

We reached the boys building. When we entered the lobby, I immediately saw Duncan and smiled.

"Hey, Gwen." he said with a grin. He wasn't dressed up for family day, he was just wearing tattered jeans and a black Escape The Fate tee.

"Duncan, hi!" I replied, looking at his parents. His mother had short, blonde hair. She looked like a older Bridgette. She was wearing a pair of nice, light blue jeans, and a red sweater. His father looked like he was wearing fake hair, but it was hard to tell since it was still grey. He had the same facial structure as Duncan, but he seemed really strict. He was also wearing light blue jeans, and a matching sweater, but in green. Duncan's parents seemed completely different than Duncan. I wonder how Duncan turned out the way he did, when his parents seem like they wouldn't allow their child to become a criminal.

My mother looked Duncan up and down. He stared straight back at her, giving her his full attention. I felt his parents staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look back at them. Alex looked from Mom, to Duncan, to Duncan's parents, and then to me with his mouth wide open. Obviously the tension was high enough for even Alex to notice.

"So, Mom, this is Duncan…"I trailed off. My mother was still glaring at him. I felt my heart racing in my chest. Then, her expression softened and she held out her hand.

"Hello, Duncan. It's nice to meet you. I'm Gwen's mother, Marisa." she said with a smile. Duncan took her hand and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Gray." he smiled. Then he took Alex's hand. "And you are..?" he asked.

"Alex." he replied. He was trying to keep a straight face, but it was obvious there was a hidden emotion going on. Was he afraid of Duncan?

Then Duncan turned to his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Gwen."

His dad nodded his head at me once. "Pleasure to meet you, Gwen. I'm Richard."

"And I'm Laurie!" his mother said, grabbing my hand and shaking it excitedly. "Oh, it's so good to finally meet you!" she smiled. Finally meet me..? What? "Honestly, thank you for all that you've done" she said, pulling me into a hug.

"I-I'm sorry, but what?" I said, pulling out of the hug. "I didn't do anything?"

"Yes, you did! Ever since Duncan went to that party and met you, he hasn't gotten into any trouble!" She smiled. How did she know about the party? I was going to have to question Duncan later. "You've changed him. You inspired him to be good!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever Mom. I'm hungry, and I'm thinking that the kid is, too." he said, pointing to Alex. Alex nodded.

"Well, why don't we all get lunch together?" my mother suggested.

Duncan's mom smiled. "That sounds great!" and they started discussing where to eat. I pulled Duncan aside.

"You already told your mom about me?" I whispered.

"Yeah, well why not?" he looked confused. "I mean, by law, I have to write to her every week and tell her what I've done. Then a parole officer checks it over and makes sure I don't lie. The judge decided to add that fun along with the time is spent in juvie. Mom loves it, she gets to keep up with that I'm doing…"

"So you wrote about me? And the party?"

He looked at me seriously. "Gwen, meeting you at the party was honestly one of the best things that has ever happened to me. You're an amazing person, and a terrific friend. I needed to share that with my parents."

My heart was pounding in my chest. I stared at Duncan, and he stared back. Looking into his eyes was like swimming in a pool. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Duncan, Gwen, let's go!" my annoying mother interrupted. Duncan quickly shut his mouth. "We're going to a sushi bar!"

I got up reluctantly. I still wanted to know what Duncan was going to say. He got up, too. But he wasn't making eye contact with me. We walked with Alex in silence, as our parents chattered. Alex tugged on my hand.

"You guys okay? You seem pretty quiet."

I was about to answer, when Duncan took over. "No prob, dude. We're fine. I'm just thinking about that sushi. Man, I haven't had that crap in a while!"

Alex grinned. "Yeah, me too! It's so expensive, so we hardly ever get it! Mom must really like you and your family."

Duncan grinned. "Good, she better." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "'Cause I ain't going anywhere. Gwenny here is my best friend, and no parents can change that."

"Amen to that, bro. Fight the power!" Alex cheered, waving his fist in the air.

"Excuse me, what?" my mother said, turning around and glaring at Alex.

Alex turned red. "Nothing, Mom." he mumbled.

"That's what I thought!"

Duncan and I both laughed. Alex, happy that we weren't making fun of him, grinned widely, and we continued our walk to the sushi bar.

* * *

**Sorry the update took a while! I was going to post last night, but my dad was playing around with the electric wires and the breaker leading to the computer room was out, so wifi was out, too! And I don't have the story saved on my desktop, and had no way of emailing it! :C blahh!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! It was short-ish, but I have the next chapter almost finished! :D**


	12. Sushi Bar Full Of Drama

**awsmninja**: aw man now im curious to see what he was going to say! DAMN TIMINGS A BITCH! (pardon my cussing im working on it :P) anyhoozlz awesome-sauce chapter! cant wait to read the next one! duncans really such a marshmellow ^w^ its sweet how he hides it

**Heehee thanks! :D**

**GwenXDuncanJI: **Omg! I'm so curious as to what Duncan was going to say. So cool that the families can get along. Duncan told his mom about Gwen XD so cute. Alex LOL. I 3 Gwen's mom.

**Haha Thank you! I wanted to make sure the families liked each other…at least a little!**

**Sunshine-Midnight123**: Hah! Alex is super funny! I think there is a definite spark between Gwen and Duncan! Bye bye Courtney and Trent.(hopefully)

**I didn't know what type of personality to give Alex, since he was only in the video message from home in TDI, so I tried to make him funny :P And yess, they're leaving soon! Don't worry!**

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

"What is this place?" Alex asked, looking around in awe. I can't blame him, this place went all out, I felt as though we had taken a plane and flew to Japan!

"Yogoshimi sushi bar" Duncan's mom replied. "I heard it's the best sushi in a hundred mile radius!"

"Well, the decorations are nice" Duncan said. "I feel like we're actually in freaking China!"

"Sushi is from Japan!" his father said angrily. "See, Laurie, why do we even bother to send him to private school? He's not learning anything! He probably doesn't pay attention, if he even goes to class!" he then glared at Duncan. "I knew you would just be wasted here. I knew it was a waste of money. You're always a waste of money."

Duncan glared back harshly. "Well, you know what, Dad? I couldn't really give a…"

"Okay! Let's go sit down!" Laurie exclaimed, pulling Duncan away. Duncan didn't take his eyes off of his father the whole time. He sat as far right of the rotating conveyor belt as he possibly could, and his dad sat far left. I can seriously feel the tension rising. I sat next to Duncan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay..?" I asked.

"…yeah…" he mumbled in response. "I just can't stand my dad sometimes. He's such a prick."

I nodded. "I know how you feel. My dad left us when Mom was pregnant with Alex. Cheated on her with her best friend since middle school." Duncan was wide eyed.

"And that's why you don't trust anyone." He said. It wasn't a question, it was the truth.

I nodded. "But Bridgette is a good best friend. I know she would never do something that terrible to me."

"I'd never cheat on you." Duncan said. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. Wait, what? Why would he even say that? "No, like, I'd never leave your side. You're my best friend, Gwen. That's what I meant. I won't get a new best friend." he was stumbling over his words. "But, I mean, if we ever were dating, I, uh, would never cheat on you! I-I mean, obviously we're not dating, so it doesn't even matter, but if we were…" he trailed off. "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore" he said, his face turning slightly red.

I laughed, trying to hide my own blush. "I know what you mean, and that's sweet, Duncan" I said, patting his leg lightly. He smiled at me.

"Kids, why don't you get start eating?" my mother asked. "We already got drinks. Chop chop!" she said, clapping her hands together at us.

"They're too in looooooove." Alex said mockingly.

"I'm already with someone!" Duncan and I said at the same time. Then we looked at each other and began laughing. My heart was racing. He had an amazing laugh. I turned back to Alex. "Hey, well then it's evened out! I get two guys, and you get no girls!" I said, punching him lightly. "I win!" He grumbled and went back to eating.

Duncan grabbed some sushi off of the conveyor belt. "Here ya go, sweetheart." he placed a mystery roll in front of me.

"Uh, what is that?" I asked curiously. I do like sushi, but not every kind. And I'd rather not eat it if I don't know what it is.

Duncan popped one into his mouth. His face lit up. "Honestly, I don't know what it is. But I don't care. It's freaking delicious!" he shoved some into my mouth. "Try it, Pasty!"

"Duncan I hate you!" I tried to say. Only it came out more like "Mmrmmr Mr Mrr Mrr!" Duncan laughed at me.

"Gwen, don't talk with your mouth full!" my mother scolded.

"Haha, Gwenny got it trouble!" Duncan laughed.

I swallowed my food. "You're a jerk!" I said, punching him in the arm.

"And that's why you love me!" he laughed.

"Uh, sure. Love. Whatever helps you sleep at night!"

He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me. "You do love me!" he said sarcastically, pulling me closer. "And you know what else helps me sleep at night?" he whispered into my ear. My heart began pounding, and I felt myself blush. How could he possibly effect me like this? We're just friends! I waited in suspense for him to finish his sentence. "You" he said with a short breath. I'm not gonna lie, I almost fainted in his arms right then and there. I felt like I was melting in his arms. But I wasn't pulling away. After a moment, Duncan pulled back and looked at me with a grin.

"What, did I turn you on?"

I smacked his arm. "Hate you!" I said, turning away. Not because I was mad at him, but because I needed to recompose myself. How did he have this effect on me? I was with Trent, and Trent never made me feel that way!

"Gwen, I'm sorry! I was just kidding!" he said sincerely.

I turned back to face him. "I know. I don't really hate you!" I said smiling, and Duncan smiled too.

"Get a room" Alex commented. I turned and glared at him. "I mean, uh, I have to go to the bathroom…?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." I growled, and he began dashing to the bathroom, tripping and stumbling on the way. I turned back to Duncan and we began to laugh again.

"You're a nice sister." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I know." I grinned. "Alex better not forget it!"

"Duncan, your father and I are going to leave now." Duncan's mom said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Duncan stood up.

"Thanks for coming, Mom." He said, giving her a hug.

Tears began to form in her eyes. She was surprised that Duncan gave her a hug. She embraced him back tightly. "Thank you for behaving lately." she said, pulling away and smiling at him.

"Bye, Dad." Duncan said, turning to his father. He held out his hand, and reluctantly, his dad accepted and they shook hands.

"Bye, son." he replied. Laurie was in tears. She turned to me with a smile and whispered "Thank you." She still thought I was the one who changed Duncan. Really, I don't think I did anything special, but I'll let her be happy.

She turned and gave Duncan a quick kiss, then turned back to me, my mom, and Alex, who figured it was safe to come back. "It was nice meeting you all! I'll email you that recipe, Marisa!"

My mom laughed. "Thanks Laurie! I hope to see you soon!" and with that, Duncan's parents left.

"Aw, Mom, you made a friend!" I said.

She smiled. "Yes, I did. Well, Alex and I are going to leave now." she pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for letting us visit for the day! It was fun!"

I hugged her back. "Of course I would let you come. I miss you guys!" Then I pulled away and hugged Alex. "I'll miss you, little one!"

He hugged back. "Yeah, yeah, I'll miss you too. I'm still taller than you, you old fart!" he laughed.

I pulled away and smiled at him. I turned to my mom, who was giving Duncan a hug.

"Thank you for being so nice to my little Gwen! She needs more friends like you!"

Duncan patted her on the back lightly. "Yeah, but then she would be hanging out with too many guys. Plus, I'm one of a kind." My mom pulled away and laughed.

Duncan then faced Alex and held out his hand. "Nice meeting you, man."

Alex shook Duncan's hand, trying to be manly. "Yeah, bro. Just be nice to my sister, or else!" Oh my God. He was trying to intimidate Duncan. Alex was in no way intimidating at all, and I think it's impossible to scare Duncan. Duncan laughed.

"Goodbye, sweetie!" my mom said, and she and Alex walked away, waving. I waved back.

Once they were out of sight, I turned to Duncan. "So, what now?"

He shrugged. "We hang out and skip classes tomorrow, and just keep watching movies all day?"

I gasped. Cut class? What! "Just tell them you're not feeling good or something" Duncan smirked. "Live a little!"

I smiled. "Fine then. Let's go get a bunch of movies, then!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

* * *

**Okay, here it is finally! I ended up not posting yesterday, cause it was my birthday! I'm 18, and finally an adult. That means I get to act mature… yeah right! XD**

**Hope you liked it!**


	13. Preparing for the Night

**luvmyemobud: **O...M...freaking G! I loved this chapter to death! I love how this isn't one of the lame stories where Duncan and Gwen fall in love by the first chapter. Their relationship just keeps growing and growing which just adds more to the story! I love it and Gwen's brother is adorable! XD lolz

**Heehee thank you! :D Yeah, most other fanfics just jump straight into them dating. I just wanted something different :P**

**DuncanandGwen4ever: **Happy Birthday! Wait your birthday was on the 12? Mine to! Anyway good job and I loved how you put that cute, embaressing, moment where Duncan couldn't find the words to say.

**:O we have the same birthday! OMG xD And yes. Duncan is human, too. So he can be embarrassed! :P Although it doesn't happen much.**

**tdifreak55: **AWESOME! luv this :D you're such a GREAT writer! I hate Duncans dad

**Thank you! And haha, for some reason, I wanted to make Duncan's dad an asshole.. :P**

****Disclaimer : I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters****

* * *

"Horror, comedy, action?" I said, browsing through movies. I picked one up. "How about this?" it was some movie about zombie infections taking over.

"Seen it." Duncan said. "Believe me, it wasn't good. Trailers made it seem awesome, but it was crap."

I tossed it aside. "Then what are you in the mood for?" I pulled out another movie, but Duncan looked at it in disgust. Wow, he sure was picky. I turned to face him. "Are there any movies that you actually do like?"

He shrugged. "We could get 'The Grudge'. I haven't seen that one in a while. And it was actually kind of scary."

I shivered. The Grudge was one of the scariest movies I have every seen. "How about 'Paranormal Activity'? That looked good." I hadn't been out to see a movie in a while. I was missing out on some major horror action.

"No. That movie was absolute and total shit. They were like 'ooo we're so scared that the door opened and closed a little! Wah!' Most of it was just talking anyway! So boring.."

I scowled at him. "Fine. You pick the horrors. I'm going to look at comedy." I said, walking over to the other sections.

"Get 'The Hangover'! I love that movie!" Duncan called after me. I grinned to myself. Honestly, I'm amazed that he would suggest that movie. I was actually going to go look for it.

I got to the comedy section and found 'Southpark: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut', 'The Hangover', and 'Get Him To The Greek'. I met up with Duncan and showed him my choices. He grinned, and showed me his.

"No. I refuse to watch that one." I said, pointing to 'Isle of the Dead'. Sure, it was old. But it was freaking scary.

"Why not? You scared?"

"They bury people alive." That was my biggest fear. "I refuse to watch it."

Duncan laughed. "I knew you would. That's why I picked out these" he said, holding up 'The Exorcist', 'The Grudge', and 'The Haunting'. Three of my favorite horror movies of all time. I grinned.

"Yes, yes, and yes." I said, nodding my head in approval. "Those movies, we can watch."

We headed up to the counter and paid the rental fee, along with buying tons of snacks. We walked out, I had the six movies in one bag, and Duncan had the popcorn, chips, and assorted candy boxes that we picked out.

"Okay, so should we watch scary movies first? Or comedy?" I asked. "Or we can do a scary then a comedy."

"We could watch the scary ones first. Then you might be too afraid to sleep and we could pull an all nighter." Duncan grinned.

"Oh, so you're staying the night?" I already knew he would.

"Duh. Otherwise it wouldn't be a movie night!" he grinned. "Plus, if I'm away from you for too long, you'll just go and hang out with Elvis."

I frowned. "Duncan, Trent is a really sweet guy. You should try to get to know him. He's not that bad."

Duncan shrugged, but dropped the topic. "So, you coming with me to get my clothes?"

"Sure. I haven't seen your room yet. Is it clean?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh.. definitely. I cleaned up just for you." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

We got to the boys dorm. I followed Duncan up to his room. We entered his suite, and I was immediately greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey Gwen!"

"Hi, Geoff." I smiled.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just picking up some movies." Duncan answered before I could say anything. I guess movies was our cover-up. Since no one was supposed to know he was sleeping over.

"Oh. I see. Movie night without me then. Guess I'm gonna have to hang out with DJ tonight."

"Who's DJ?" I asked.

"I'm DJ!" a voice said. I turned to see a sweet looking boy, who was holding a rabbit. "And this is Bunny!"

I laughed. "I'm Gwen. It's nice to meet the two of you."

"It's a good thing Owen isn't here." Geoff said. "He'd probably have Gwen running out of here."

"Why? Is something wrong with Owen?"

"Let's just say he releases some scents that are pretty nasty." Oh…ew. I made a gagging face, and Geoff laughed. What was taking Duncan so long? I walked over to his room and poked my head in.

"What's wrong? Can't find your polka-dot bra?" I grinned.

"No, actually, I'm looking for my phone charger, cause this thing is about to die." He looked under a pile of clothes. "Ah, found it." he turned to me and grinned. "But did you say polka-dot, cause that's what you're wearing?"

I scowled. "No, Duncan. Just come on. You take longer to get ready than Lindesay does."

"That's not possible." he said, shoving the DVDs into the backpack with his clothes. He walked over to me and pushed me out of the room. "Let's go."

"Have fun! Tell Bridgette hi for me!" Geoff said as we left the room. I waved to him and DJ one last time.

"So, you like your roommates?" I asked.

"Dude, my suite is the best suite in this whole place."

"Hah. How did you get so lucky?"

He turned to me and laughed. "Lucky? Lucky…? Hah. It's not luck. They put me with people I can get along with. They tried to room me with other people, but my roomies didn't appreciate the pranks or pummels." He began laughing harder. "Oh God, if only you knew what I did to Harold! But they learned that I share a room with people I like, or there will be hell to pay."

I grinned at him. "Spoiled, much? You're like a little princess." We turned the corner to go down the stairs, when I bumped into someone. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I said, looking up to face them.

"Gwen?"

"Trent!" I forced a smile. "Uhm, you know Duncan…" I said, glancing at Duncan. He had the most evil death glare in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I do." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "So, what're you guys up to?"

"We, uhm, were just gonna watch a movie or two." I mumbled. I didn't want Trent to think I was cheating on him. But there was no way I was telling him that Duncan was sleeping over, even if it was just as friends.

"Oh, okay." He gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" I smiled. I felt kind of bad right now. I don't know why. "Uh, Trent? If you're not doing anything Friday, leave the night open and we can do something."

He smiled. "Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you, too." I said, turning quickly. I heard Duncan mumble behind me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Liar!"

"Fine." he sighed. "Whatever I said, I'm not telling you, because he is your boyfriend, and you'll get mad."

I frowned. "Okay, whatever you said, I'm pissed. But I guess it's nice that you don't want to argue about this."

"Hah, nice? I'm Duncan, and Duncans are not nice."

We walked between the two buildings in silence. I turned to him. "I'm not really mad at you, you know that, right?"

He grinned. "I know."

When we entered the girls lobby, we were greeted by a face I really did not want to see.

"Dunky!" Courtney yelled in her shrilly voice. She ran over to us, but then stopped short. "What are you guys doing?"

"Watching a movie, babe." Duncan answered, almost angrily. "What does it matter?"

She pulled him down to whisper in his ear. I couldn't hear what she was saying. Duncan pulled back violently and glared at her.

"Courtney, Gwen is my best friend, not my girlfriend. Okay? That's you. And if you can't trust me to be around her and not cheat, then you're going to need to grow up." she pouted and whispered something else. Duncan interrupted. "Courtney, do not even go there. You really don't want to make me choose between the two of you. You probably wouldn't like the results." Whoa.

She glared at him. "Fine, I'm sorry. Whatever." Then her look softened. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know it." he grinned.

Courtney closed the gap in between their bodies and kissed him ferociously on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. My heart dropped. She opened one eye and smirked at me. What the hell? Was she trying to make me jealous? Even if it was working, I wasn't going to show it. Duncan pulled away from her. "I'll talk to you later, babe." he said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking towards me.

"Okay." she smiled at him. Duncan turned to face me.

"Let's go." he said. I gave Courtney a small wave, just to be polite. She glared at me and gave me the middle finger. Well, bitch much?

I smirked and wrapped my arm around Duncan's. "Kay, let's go." I said, pulling him a little closer. I could feel Courtney's eyes piercing into the back of my skull like daggers. Success. Duncan and I walked to my room, to enjoy the rest of the night, without any more interruptions.

* * *

**Eeep sorry it took forever! But here's the update! **

**I'll try to update more often. I've just been really busy!**


	14. Apology

Hey guys

Sorry I haven't been around in well, forever

I had a lot of personal things and then this sorta slipped my mind until I got an email saying it was favorited

I feel terrible since I havent updated in forever!

I'm going to try and make time to write this week. Hopefully I'll have a chapter up this weekend! :D

Thank you all for your continuous support! 3


End file.
